Fanfiction Interativa
by Akemi Mustang
Summary: Já quis ser um personagem de Bleach? E você queria participar dos romances, lutas, etc do anime ou mangá? Achou um ótimo lugar: Seja um personagem de Bleach, arrase corações, participe das lutas,intrigas, e mais! Fim fim. [on]
1. Prólogo

Yo!! o/

Bem essa é a minha primeira fic de Bleach...tenham paciência, please... XD

Como o próprio nome já diz, essa é uma fic interativa... Ou seja, você pode ser um personagem da fic!! Você vai se tornar um personagem de Bleach... Mas quem vai ter as idéias vou ser eu, não Kubo Tide. (risos)

Basicamente é assim: Você preenche a ficha abaixo e deixa aqui, como review... Eu leio e te coloco na fic!!

Essa fic é, basicamente, de aventura e romance... Sabe como é, eu queria ver um pouco mais de romance em Bleach ..

Então, a ficha tem que ser assim:

_**1 - Nome:** Seu nome na fic._

_**2 - Descrição: **Física e emocionalmente (destaque na parte emocional)_

_**3 - Par: **Escolha qualquer um que esteja livre... ou não (resposta no item 9)_

_**4 - Romance: **São divididos em três tipos: "Frisson", "Passional" e "Fofo". O 1º é algo mais como atração, o 2º é do tipo: "Se você encostar um dedo nela(e)... Eu te mato olhar assassino", e o 3º seria algo como Sakura Kinomoto e Syaoran Li... um amorzinho meio infantil e platônico, mas ainda assim lindo._

_**5 - Amigos: **Alguma preferência de personagem(s) – originais ou da fic...Se bem que vocês ainda nem conhecem ninguém...XD Mas, bem, se quiserem ser meus amigos... vou adorar /o/ - que você desejaria como amigo?_

_**6 - Inimigos: **Algum inimigo????_

_**7 -Parentesco: **Algum parentesco com alguém?_

_**8 - Bom/Mau: **Escolha seu time. _

_**9 - Papel: **É aqui que entra um fator interessante: caso voce queira ser par de um persongem "x", mas ele já foi escolhido... Você ainda tem chance! (OBS: Mas pode ser que isso não agrade ao par atual...) Seu papel pode ser "Único" ou "Ulterior" – significa: "Que vem depois" – Por exemplo: Você é a pessoa "y" que quer ser par do personagem "x". Só que uma pessoa "z" escolheu o "x" antes de você. Então você pode ser o(a) Ulterior do personagem "x". Seria basicamente um triângulo amoroso. Quem fica com "x" no final? A autora (eu!!!!) decide. Favoritismo? Não, vou ser imparcial...Não significa que "y" gosta mais de "x" só porque chegou primeiro... Por isso vocês contam com meu humor. XD AH!!! É mesmo, me esqueci de uma coisa: o seu par pode ser um personagem da fic também.. Não precisa ser do anime... o_

**Avisos**: Preciso de reviews com fichas de interessados para começar. Mas caso eu não obtenha nenhuma daqui a uma semana eu começo com as que tenho (só 2...T-T) Então, espero que mandem fichas e façam essa pobre criança feliz...T-T

**Abarai Renji e Kuchiki Biyakuya JÁ foram escolhidos...**

Essa fic **não** pretende ser yaoi, hentai e derivados...Por favor, não peçam, pois já aviso que não serão acatadas tais sugestões...Afora isso, sugestões são bem-vindas...Afinal, como o próprio título já diz essa fic é interativa, e irei considerar e/ou acatar todas as sugestões.

ENTÃO ENVIE SUA FICHA, SENÃO AINZEN VAI ENVIAR UM HOLLOW PARA TE ATACAR!!!!!

Akemi-chan


	2. Episódio 1

OMG. Alguém gostou da minha idéia!!!!! \o/

Eu só demorei a começar porque eu estava na semana de provas... ¬¬ odeio semana de provas.

Nesse primeiro capítulo vamos ter a introdução dos personagens... Não ligue se você não entrar nesse, provavelmente é porque eu ainda não sei como te introduzir ou não sei quem é o seu par (ainda estou no final da saga da Soul Society, sou novata em Bleach '').

Então, como eu constatei, aqui não aparecem asteriscos... (MISTÉRIO DOS ASTERISCOS) Eu costumo colocar ações que ocorrem durante as falas entre asteriscos, mas tudo bem. Posso mudar isso. A legenda é:

(Nya, nya, nya) - Ações que ocorrem durante as falas.

_Nya, nya, nya_ – Pensamentos.

Então, lá vai... Espero não decepcioná-las...

Três garotas estavam andando pelos corredores da Seireitei. Todas tinham cabelos escuros, mas uma tinha cabelos um pouco dourados.

Debby-chan: Então ele...

Aiko-chan: Sério?????? (Olhos arregalados)

Akemi-chan: (Olhando pensativa para o nada)

Debby-chan: Sim! E então... (Olha para Akemi) Akemi-chan?

Akemi-chan: ...

Aiko-chan: Ora, ora... Akemi-chan está sonhando com quem??? (Aparece na frente de Akemi)

Akemi-chan: ... (Olhando com cara pétrea) O que você quer?

Aiko-chan: Uhh (Cantarolando)... Akemi-chan está meio perturbada…

Debby-chan; O que foi?

Akemi-chan: Nada, nada. Vamos continuar andando.

Debby-chan: Tá. (Gotas)

Aiko-chan: Não, espera aí.

Debby-chan: O que foi?

Aiko-chan: Aquilo ali não é o Renji? (Apoiando-se sobre uma parte da grade e apontando). Lá longe?

Debby-chan: (Franzindo os olhos) Oh...! É ele mesmo.

Aiko-chan: Akemi, você estava olhando para ele?

Akemi-chan: (Sem-graça) Claro que não. Ele estava ali? Nem vi.

Aiko-chan: Cínica. Nós sabemos que esses seus olhos castanhos são os melhores da Seireitei. Você enxerga a quantos metros de distância mesmo?

Akemi-chan: Não são tantos assim.

Debby-chan: Nii-san!! o/ (Acenando)

Aiko-chan: Baka. Ele não vai te escutar de lá.

Akemi-chan: É mesmo, sua debilóide... . ''

Renji acena de longe.

Akemi-chan: Ohh. (Gotas)

Aiko-chan: Subestimamos o vice-capitão. (Gotas)

Akemi-chan: _Ah não, ele está vindo para cá!!_

Aiko-chan: Ele está vindo??

Debby-chan: É o que parece. Dã.

Akemi-chan: Ohh (Voz cínica) lembrei que preciso ver o Kira... (Indo embora)

Debby-chan: De jeito nenhum! (Segura Akemi pela roupa de shinigami) Você vai esperar o nii-san.

Akemi-chan: Mas realmente está na hora... (Mostrando o relógio pendurado na parede)

Aiko-chan: Ah, fala sério. Só uns minutinhos...

Akemi-chan: ...

Renji: Yaa!

Akemi, Aiko, Debby: Yo!

Renji: O que vocês estão fazendo?

Aiko-chan: A Debby tá enforcando a Akemi, e eu estou observando.

Renji: Débora.

Debby-chan: Hai.

Renji: Solte-a. (Debby solta Akemi).

Akemi-chan: Thank you. (Ajeitando os cabelos e a roupa com as mãos) Então eu vou indo.

Renji: Você vai ver o Kira?

Akemi-chan: Hai.

Renji: Ele disse que quer que você vá falar com alguém primeiro.. Uma tal de Maru Deimos... Conhece?

Akemi-chan: Não que eu me lembre...

Aiko-chan: Não é a filha do Aizen?

Akemi-chan: o QUÊÊÊ?

Debby-chan: É ela mesmo.

Akemi-chan: Ai... (Coçando a cabeça) Okay... O que eu preciso falar com ela?

Renji: É para ela ir falar com o Aizen...

Akemi-chan: Certo. Vou nessa. Bye bye o/ (Acenando)

Renji: Essa garota... (Olhando Akemi se afastando)

Aiko-chan: Ela é muito apressada... Eu ia ir junto com ela. Aquela tal de Maru é muito esquisita.. Um jeitão psicopata...

Renji: Eh?

Debby-chan: (Olhando Akemi andando) _É só minha impressão ou a Akemi sempre sai quando o nii-san chega??_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toushirou Hitsugaya: Yo, Hinamoris!!

Tsubasa: _Lá vem essa peste. . _

Momo: yo, Shirou-kun! (Sorrindo)

Toushirou Hitsugaya: Não me chame assim.

Debby e Aiko chegam perto deles.

Aiko-chan: _Eu não acredito. Momo de NOVO????_

Debby-chan: oi, povinho!

Toushirou Hitsugaya: Oh, não devia chamar um capitão de "povinho".

Aiko-chan: Yo, Shirou-kun!! o/ (Sorrindo)

Toushirou Hitsugaya: Por que todas vocês me chamam assim?? . ¤

Debby-chan: Ok, eu vou fingir que você não me tratou como sua subordinada. Eu só quero ver quando a Akemi chegar...

Toushirou Hitsugaya: Hã? O que tem ela chegar?

Aiko-chan: Shirou-kun é bonitinho... (Todos a ignoram)

Tsubasa: Akachan!!! (Imitando a voz de Akemi)

Toushirou Hitsugaya: (Dá um pulo de susto)

Debby, Tsubasa: Hahahahahahaha.

Toushirou Hitsugaya: Nossa, que hilário.

Tsubasa: Você precisava ver a sua cara. Você assume uma posição completamente diferente com ela.

Toushirou Hitsugaya: Claro, ela é...

Nodame: Por que a confusão? Adoro confusão. (Hipnotizada)

Aiko-chan: _Ah, não, ela não. Por que todo mundo quer ficar no meio de mim e o Shirou-kun?? T-T_

Nodame: Não era a voz da Akemi-chan?

Toushirou Hitsugaya: Não.

Nodame: Ah... Shirou-kun!!!! (Maravilhada)

Toushirou Hitsugaya: É Toushirou!!!! . Ah, quer saber, eu vou indo. Jaa o/

Aiko-chan: Odeio quando ele age como a Akemi.

Debby-chan: Você queria o quê, ela é...

Nodame: A mãe dele.

Aiko, Debby, Momo, Tsubasa: Oh... (Gotas)

Tsubasa: (Cochichando para Momo) Essa Nodame mente mais que não sei o quê.

Debby-chan: Tá legal, isso é demais para mim. Nodame... PÀRA COM ISSO.

Nodame: Por quê? (Olhar inocente)

Aiko-chan: Você só sabe mentir?

Nodame: Não. Eu lavo, passo, cozinho, sei medicina, física, astrologia...blábláblá.

Debby-chan: Mais uma mentira. (Gotas)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi-chan: Lalalala (Cantando) _Eu vi o Ren-kun praticando com a Zabimaru hoje... QUE LINDO!!!!!_

Nammy: Akemi-chan, o que você está fazendo por aqui?

Akemi-chan: Ah!! Que bom que eu te achei...

Nammy: É? Por quê?

Akemi-chan: Onde está aquela filha do Aizen? A Maru?

Nammy: O Aizen tem filha? (Dããã)

Akemi-chan: (Gotas) Ahn... pode deixar pra lá.

Nammy: Tem certeza?

Akemi-chan: Claro. Eu a acho sozinha. Ela deve estar... Ahn... Em algum lugar perto de...

Nemu aparece do nada.

Nemu: Está procurando pela filha do Aizen?

Akemi-chan: Hai.

Nemu: Ela está lá no 1º Esquadrão, onde sempre fica...Treinando com as facas.

Akemi-chan: Fa-fa-facas?

Nemu: Hun.

Akemi-chan: . Então acho melhor me apressar… o 1º Esquadrão é bem longe. .

Nemu: Sim.

Akemi vai se afastando.

Nemu: Hitsugaya-chan!

Akemi-chan: (Se vira) Sim?

Nemu: O Kira está te esperando.

Akemi-chan: Ah, droga. Eu vou correr. (Correndo)

No 1º Esquadrão...

Akemi-chan: _Sem dúvida nenhuma é aquela de cabelo azul com cara de psicopata... Não tem como se esquecer, depois de ver apenas uma vez. E ela está com facas na mãos... Não tem como errar. Nossa, olha aquela mira. _(Olhando Maru atirar facas num alvo)

Akemi se aproxima da garota de tatuagens e entra na frente do alvo.

Akemi-chan: Ei!!! (Se abaixa com as mãos na cabeça. Uma faca acerta o alvo no centro, no exato local onde Akemi esta um minuto antes.)

Maru: ...(Sem demonstrar qualquer emoção)

Akemi-chan: (Com cara de mal-humorada pega o cabo da faca e puxa, retirando-a do alvo) Você devia ter mais cuidado com isso. (Balança a faca na cara de Maru)

Maru: Desculpa. Sinto muito. (Pega a faca das mãos de Akemi, sentindo ciúmes da shinigami que tivera a audácia de pegar sua tão preciosa faca)

Akemi-chan: _Ela não parece sentir muito. . ¤_ Certo, certo. Seu pai... Capitão Aizen solicitou sua presença em seus aposentos.

Maru: Ok, não precisa falar desse jeito comigo. Eu já estou indo, eu já disse isso para ele. Que coisa chata. . ¤ Agora...dá para sair da frente do alvo? Estou querendo treinar.

Akemi-chan: Olha aqui sua...

Renji: Akemi! (Aparece na porta)

Akemi-chan: (Maravilhada) Renji!

Renji: O Kira está te procurando...

Akemi-chan: Oh (Bate na testa) É mesmo. Porcaria. Eu vou indo. (Corre porta afora)

Renji: ... (Olha para Maru)

Maru: Algum problema?

Renji: Não vai machucá-la, não é?

Maru: (Cara de santa) EU????

Renji: Ela é amiga da minha irmã... Então é melhor não tentar. (Olhar malvado)

Maru: Mas eu nem fiz nada. (AINDA cara de inocente)

Renji: E é melhor não fazer.

Maru: _Amiga da irmãzinha...sei. Vou fingir que acredito. Hunf._ Olha só, eu vou indo...Otoosan quer me ver.

Renji: Ahn.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maru: Otoosan! Cheguei...diga logo, o que você quer?

Aizen: Ora, Maru, eu pensei que você apreciaria uma conversa de pai para filha...

Maru: Hun.

Aizen: Tudo bem. Eu admito. Tenho instruções a lhe passar...

Maru: Não sei se vou aceitar.

Aizen: Tem certeza?

Maru: Vai ter sangue??? (Olhar de dar medo)

Aizen: Tudo depende...

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Owari do primeiro episódio...!!

Espero que tenham gostado...

Qual o plano maléfico de Aizen e quais suas vítimas?? Ou, principalmente, seria um plano maléfico??? Descubra no próximo episódio!

**OBS:** É tão estranho escrever sobre pessoas que você nunca viu na vida. XD

A história meio que se focou em mim, na Aiko e Debby-chan (Não, isso é ordem ALFABÉTICA, Debby...) mas eu prometo que não vai ser assim. É só que as idéias que eu tive forma principalmente essas... Estou desenvolvendo idéias legais para o próximo episódio, sobre os outros personagens...

Por enquanto é só.

Akemi-chan.

PS.: Oh!!! Alguém quis aquele bichinho de pelúcia tarado chamado Kon... E o Ken-chan!!!! Heeheee... Mas, não tem nenhum macho por aqui não?? Quero tirar a Rukia do meu caminho.(Brincadeirinha).

Eu vou tentar escrever o próximo episódio amanhã, então, enquanto isso, digam o que acharam e tratem de purificar os Hollows que estão à solta...E lembrem-se: Transformem-se, Baby!!!


	3. Episódio 2

Ok, acabei de ter certeza: eu sou meio lerdinha...¬¬''

Esqueci de falar 2 coisinhas no outro episódio. 1- AkachanBebê. 2- Quando o texto estiver separado por hífen (-) É porque o fato está ocorrendo em outro lugar. É só para eu não ter que ficar escrevendo: "Em outro lugar", "Em outra parte da Seireitei", etc. porque isso faz a fic ficar meio chatinha, se eu repetir isso vezes demais... XD

Bem, a legenda continua a mesma, então luzes, câmera, ação!!

Nammy-chan: Nemu... Me diz uma coisinha... O Aizen tem uma filha???

Nemu: ...(Gotas) Ahn... Olha só, Nammy... Por que você não vai fazer o que estava fazendo??

Nammy-chan: Mas eu não estava fazendo nada!! Pode dizer.

Nemu: Ahn... Bem... Oh!! (Dissimulada) Eu tenho que ir. Bye bye o/ (Indo embora)

Nammy-chan: Eu ainda não sei se o Aizen tem ou não uma filha... . ¤

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa-chan: Hohohohoho... Olha o "Shirou-kun..." (Se aproxima de Toushirou) Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toushirou: (Se vira com cara de mal-humorado) O que você quer?

Tsubasa-chan: Credo. Seu mal-educado.

Toushirou: Argh, cruzes. Me deixa em paz, ok?

Tsubasa-chan: Por mim, tudo bem. Contanto que fique longe na nee-san...

Toushirou: Eu não quero nada com a sua irmã.

Tsubasa-chan: (Espantada) Sério?

Toushirou: Éééé.

Tsubasa-chan: Bem, mas que parece, parece.

Toushirou: Un.

Neylliian aparece, vinda de não se sabe onde.

Neylliian-chan: Ok, ok. Pare já com isso.

Toushirou: Han?

Neylliian-chan: Não dá para escutar isso sem intervir. Isso é revoltante, Shirou-kun.

Toushirou: É TOU-SHI-ROU!!!!!

Tsubasa-chan: Epa. É melhor se acalmar, pirralho.

Toushirou: O QUÊ???????

Neylliian-chan: Se você gosta dela não tem que esconder... (Ignorando totalmente o chilique de Toushirou)

Toushirou: Vocês são muito esquisitas. E ME TIRAM DO SÉRIO!!!

Nammy-chan: (Aparece) Sério??? Que coisa lisonjeira, Shirou-kun. (Encabulada)

Toushirou: Não é nada disso!!!!! . ¤

Nammy-chan: Não???

Hitch-chan: Hohohohohohoho!!!

Toushirou: De onde vocês aparecem????? (Gotas)

Nammy-chan: Do que você está rindo??

Hitch-chan: Oh... Gomen... Mas você se sentindo lisonjeada foi totalmente ridículo.

Nammy-chan: Ahn?? Por quê????

Hitch-chan: Ele não queria dizer isso, dãããã.

Nammy-chan: Não????

Hitch-chan: Tá, tá, esquece.

Neylliian-chan: Cadê o Shirou-kun???

Tsubasa-chan: Ele sumiu. (Ohh)

Nammy-chan: Que pena, né?

Tsubasa-chan: Não acho.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aizen: Entendeu tudo?

Maru-chan: Un

Aizen: Não vá errar...

Maru-chan: Eu não vou. Mas eu queria ver sangue. . ¤

Aizen: Tudo a seu tempo...

Maru-chan: É só isso?

Aizen: Sim.

Maru-chan: Então está bem. Vou ver se acho algum esquilo para estripar...

Aizen: Certo.

Maru-chan: Tchauzinho. o/

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi-chan: (Ofegando) O que foi, Kira?

Kira: Ah, aí está você!

Akemi-chan: Oh, não diga!!!!

Kira: Mas que mau-humor.

Akemi-chan: Você me fez ir falar com a Maru-Doida e ainda tá achando ruim, é?

Kira: Hahahaha (Rindo inocentemente) Você está assim por causa disso?

Akemi-chan: Não. Eu tive que correr para chegar aqui, sabe?

Kira: Oh.. Então sente-se, descanse.

Akemi-chan; Não precisa convidar duas vezes.

Kira: ...

Akemi-chan: O que você queria?

Kira: Fiquei sabendo de umas coisas... Acho que você devia ser a primeira a saber.

Akemi-chan: (Sorrindo) Sério?? Eu te adoro, Kira.

Kira: É. (Ficando vermelho pelo: "Eu te adoro").

Akemi-chan: O que é?

Kira: Parece que vai haver uma missão na Terra.

Akemi-chan: Ahãn. (Concordando, coma cabeça)

Kira: E eles vão escolher alguns Shinigami.

Akemi-chan: Por que eu não fiquei sabendo disso??

Kira: Informação confidencial.

Akemi-chan: Han...

Kira: Então eu acho que vão escolher os melhores... Ou seja, provavelmente você, a Maru, a Debby, a Aiko, a Hitch, a Tsubasa, a Neiylliien vão. A Nammy não, ela é muito confusa... E a Nodame dorme demais...

Akemi-chan: Hehe, é mesmo.

Kira: Então eu resolvi avisar que talvez haja perigo... Esteja alerta.

Akemi-chan: Claro. Vou estar.

Neylliian: Oh!! Kira-kun!! Aí está você!!!

Kira: Yaa, Ney-chan. o/

Akemi-chan:_ Esse Kira... Ele é doidinho por ela... _(Sorrindo para si mesma)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Debby-chan: De verdade, aquela Nodame...

Aiko-chan: (Sonhando acordada com Shirou-kun)

Debby-chan: Aiko? Aiko! (Balançando a mão na frente do rosto de Aiko)

Aiko-chan: Hã? Que foi?

Debby-chan: O que você tem?

Aiko-chan: (Vermelha que nem pimentão) Nada.

Debby-chan: Ah, tá. Você está que nem a Akemi, naquela hora.

Aiko: É mesmo? Mas eu estou falando sério. Não é nada.

Debby-chan: _É melhor eu me fingir de idiota..._

Um auto-falante começa a emitir a seguinte mensagem: " Atenção, Hitsugaya Akemi, Maru Deimos, Abarai Debby, Wakabayashi Aiko, Hitomi, Hinamori Tsubasa, Neylliien Zaraki, favor comparecer à sala de reuniões imediatamente."

Loool, é tudo por hoje. O resto fica para amanhã, ou talvez segunda (tenho que fazer dever ¬¬''). Coloquei o resto das personas... Me digam se ficou legal. Não coloquei as intenções do Aizen para deixar suspense... Sou malvada... Hehehehe

O que será que querem com as jovens e apaixonadas Shinigami??? Adivinhem se puderem!!! Bwahahahahahaha!!!

**Álbum Shinigami**: Hitsugaya Akemi, Vice-capitã do 13º Esquadrão.

Kon: Ah!!! Como o Renji não vê que essa gracinha está apaixonada por ele???? Ele é cego ou o quê???

**PS.: **Me digam em que posição e em qual esquadrão querem estar... Só para eu fazer essa coisinha no final. '-'


	4. Episódio 3

Ohhh!!!!!!!! Orz Gomen!!!!! Desculpa, Hith... É que seu nome me lembrou um nome (Mitchel, cujo apelido é com "tch") Então eu errei... Mil desculpas!!!!! Desculpem também pelo atraso... T-T

Aqui está o episódio 3... x.x

Maru-chan: Oh. (Limpando a faca cheia de sangue, e largando algo marrom disforme no chão). Demorou. ¬¬¤

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa-chan: Estão chamando a gente.

Hith-chan: Ohh (Gotas) E mais uma penca de gente.

Neylliian-chan: O que será que aconteceu??? (Aparece misteriosamente)

Tsubasa-chan: Não vamos saber se não formos lá. Não é?

Neylliian-chan: Ahãn. O que estamos, exatamente, esperando?

Hith-chan: Ei!!! o/ (Acenando de longe) Vocês não vem??

Tsubasa, Neylliian: (Gotas)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Debby-chan: O que a gente fez de errado?

Aiko-chan: É... Deixa eu ver... Fora gostar dos colegas Shinigami... Bem... Nada. (Sorrindo)

Debby-chan: Eu não gosto de colega nenhum. ¬¬¤

Aiko-chan: E minha mãe é virgem.

Debby-chan: Ela não é não!!! (Apontando acusadoramente) Como ela ficou grávida, então??

Aiko-chan: Como eu disse, GOSTAMOS de colegas Shinigami.

Debby-chan: _Ohh _(Gotas) _Fui pega_.

Aiko-chan: Bem, não podem nos punir por isso.

Debby-chan: (Ainda pasma)

Aiko-chan: Então, vamos?

Debby-chan: (Acordando) Ahn? Vamos, vamos.

Aiko-chan: "_Eu hein."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi-chan: Ohh. Parece que o Kira estava certo, então. Fico devendo esta a ele. (Começa a andar até a sala de reuniões)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hith-chan: Por que raios eles nos mandaram vir até aqui? Não tem ninguém.

Neylliian-chan: Acalme-se. Já devem estar vindo.

Tsubasa: É, calma aí.

Hith-chan: Ah... (Irritada) Odeio esperar.

Entra Maru, seguida de Aiko e Debby, que a olham com cautela.

Debby-chan: Olá, gente! (Sentando-se perto das outras 3)

Aiko-chan: Oiê.

Hith, Neylliian, Tsubasa: Olááá. (Fazendo coro)

Akemi-chan: Cara, esse coro foi bizarro. Sinistro mesmo. (Senta-se junto das outras)

Aiko, Debby, Hith, Neylliian, Tsubasa: Por onde você veio?

Akemi-chan: Pela porta???

Aiko-chan: Irritante.

Entram Momo, Rukia e Makoto.

Akemi, Aiko, Hith: (Gotas)

Akemi-chan: _A Rukia… ¬¬'' Essa esquisita… O que ele vê nela? _(Estreitando os olhos)

Aiko: _Momo _(Olhar assassino)

Hith: _Por que o Kon gosta DELA??_

Makoto: Bom dia, garotas!!

Aiko, Akemi, Debby, Hith, Neylliian, Tsubasa: ... (Silêncio mortal)

Makoto: … (Totalmente decepcionado)

Momo: Vecê foram chamadas aqui porque estamos organizando uma incurssão à Terra.

Vocês são realmente sortudas por terem sido escolhidas.

Aiko-chan: Ahã. E é só para passear? (Estreitando os olhos)

Momo: Claro. (Sorriso forçado) Um pequeno... Brinde.

Hith-chan: Quem vai ir com a gente?

Rukia: Nós três.

Akemi-chan: _Eu não quero ir com ELA._

Makoto: Então, meninas, preparem suas malas!

Aiko, Akemi, Debby, Hith, Neylliian, Tsubasa: ... (Silêncio mortal. Grilo fazendo zumbido ao fundo)

Tsubasa-chan: Bem, se é só isso, eu vou indo.

Momo: Não. Vocês têm que ir conversar com os capitães de vocês, para ter as instruções.

Debby-chan: _Byakuya!!_

Akemi-chan: Ahn. Tá legal, tchauzinho!! (Bate na cabeça de Makoto quando passa por ele)

Aiko, Debby, Hith, Neylliian, Tsubasa: Hihihihi

Makoto: O que foi? (Olhar de mau-humorado)

Neylliian: Ne, ne, vamos indo, pessoal.

Aiko, Debby, Hith, Tsubasa: Hai! o/

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aiko-chan: Bem, eu to indo nessa. Vou ver o Capitão Hitsugaya.

Debby-chan: Hun.

Aiko-chan: O que foi?? Não é nada de mais!!!!  
Debby-chan: Eu não disse nada.

Aiko-chan: ... (Envergonhada)

Tsubasa-chan: Ne, ne (Acenando com a mão)

Hith: O que eu não entendi nessa história toda é... Por que a Rukia recebeu a notícia antes de mim, uma capitã, e me trataram como se eu fosse... bem, nada? Com quem EUU pego as informações?

Neylliian-chan: Agora que você falou... É que eu reparei. (Gotas)

Aiko, Debby, Tsubasa: Idem (Gotas)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi-chan: Ukitake Taichou, eu recebi informações sobre a missã... A excursão à Terra. Vim pedir as informações.

Ukitake: Ora, Akemi-domo. Sente-se.

Akemi-chan: Hai.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Debby-chan: Tadinha da Hith... Tá entrando em depressão... (Olhando Hith, que está com uma aura negra)

Renji: Debby.

Debby-chan: Hai, nii-san! o/

Renji: O que eles queriam com vocês?

Debby-chan: Eles disseram um treco sobre passeio na Terra, e conhecer, etc... Disseram que nós temos que pegar informações com os capitães.

Renji: Un. Kuchiki Taichou deve estar na sua sala. Vamos, eu te levo até lá.

Debby-chan: Ahhhh!! (Acenando com a mão) Não precisa não!!

Renji: Não? (Olhando estranhamente para Debby)

Debby-chan: Pode deixar, eu não vou lá agora! (Rindo nervosamente)

Renji: Não?

Debby-chan: Bem... _O que eu faço agora?_

Renji: Vamos, vamos. (Empurrando Debby pelas costas)

Debby-chan: Ahhh!!!

Aiko, Neylliian, Tsubasa: Ohh (Gotas)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nammy-chan: Por que nós não fomos chamadas?

Nodame-chan: Nem pergunte. O que será que elas fizeram?

Nammy-chan: Sei lá... Vamos ir perguntar, ué. XD

Nodame-chan: Claro, claro. Vamos.

Nammy-chan: Hai.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa-chan: Hith… escuta… acalme-se, ok? Vai ficar tudo jóia.

Hith-chan: Como?? Eu nem tenho respeito... T-T

Tsubasa-chan: Claro que tem!! Eles só esqueceram...

Hith-chan: Não esqueceram da Rukia... ¬¬

Tsubasa: É, mas...

Neylliian-chan: Ela não vê que ela está numa deprê que não dá mais jeito??

Aiko-chan: Acho que não... (Gotas)

Nammy-chan: Yo, minna!!! o/

Aiko, Neylliian, Tsubasa: Yo, Nammy, Nodame-domo.

Nodame-chan: O que aconteceu aqui? Por que.. por que a Hith tá daquele jeito??

Aiko-chan: Oh, nada não. Eles só disseram que a gente tem que procurar nossos capitães porque nós vamos fazer uma excurssão na Terra...

Nammy-chan: É?? Por que só vocês?? (Fazendo biquinho igual criança)

Aiko-chan: É... bem, nem nós entendemos direito...

Nodame-chan: Bem, provavelmente é algo sem importância, né?

Neylliian-chan: Provavelmente sim. (Sorrindo)

Aiko-chan: mas temos que ir falar com os capitães agora... (Gotas)

Nodame-chan: Claro, claro. Vão. Nós vamos esperar...

Nammy-chan: (Ainda fazendo biquinho, e cara de quem vai chorar)

Aiko: Neylliian-sama, vamos.

Tsubasa-chan: Mas ela… (Apontando para Hith)

Aiko-chan: Ela vai ficar bem. Temos que ir falar com os capitães.

Tsubasa-chan: ...

Nodame-chan: Nós ficamos aqui com ela.

Tsubasa-chan: Thank you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Debby-chan: Nii-san!! Não precisa empurrar!! ¬¬¤

Renji: Se eu não empurrar, você anda à passo tartaruga.

Debby-chan: Eu não ando à passo tartaruga. ¬¬¤

Renji: Claro que não. (Chuta o traseiro de Debby)

Debby-chan: AH!!! Nii-san!!

Renji: Se não andar mais rápido vai ser mais forte!!

Debby-chan: (Correndo com as mãos para o alto) AHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Renji: Hahahahaha! (Correndo atrás de Debby)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nammy-chan: Por quê??? (Com lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos)

Nodame-chan: AH!!! Eu não agüento mais!! Eu também quero ir à Terra!!

Hith-chan: Eu desisto. Vou beber um pouco de chá com o Shunsui Kyouraku Taichou.

Nodame-chan: Chá?? Posso ir?

Hith-chan: Hã? Claro.

Nemmy-chan: S-s-será que eu posso ir também?

Hith-chan: Claro... Vamos todas chorar no ombro do Kyouraku.

Nammy-chan: Arigato!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maru-chan: Então, vamos até o Yamamoto Taichou.

Maru-chan: (Batendo na porta) Yamamoto Taichou!!

Yamamoto: Hai! Pode entrar, Maru.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji: Vai.

Debby-chan: É...

Renji: Argh. Tá, eu bato. (Bate na porta) Kuchiki Taichou!

Byakuya: Un.

Renji: Minha irmã está aqui para saber sobre as instruções para a missão na Terra.

Byakuya: Mande que entre.

Renji: Hai. (Abre a porta e empurra Debby para dentro)

Debby-chan: Ahhh!! (Envergonhada)

Renji: Com licença.

Byakuya: Sente-se, Abarai-chan.

Debby-chan: (Vermelha como um tomate) H-h-hai.

Byakuya: As instruções são bem simples. (Se levanta da cadeira)

Debby-chan: _Oh, meu Deus_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nodame-chan: E-e-e-e tu-tu-tu-do que eu queria era ir até lá!! Eu queriia taanto ir até a Terra!! (Bêbada, bebendo chá)

Nammy-chan: Éééééééé!!! (Também bêbada, bebendo saquê)

Hith-chan: Eu só queriiiiiia res-res-res-peito!!!!!

Kyouraku: Acalmem-se, meninas!! H-H

Nanao: O senhor não tem jeito. ¬¬''

Kyouraku: Mas não é culpa minha!! Não posso deixar belas jovens nesse estado sem dar o melhor de mim!!

Nanao: "_Isso teve duplo sentido ¬¬¤"_

Nodame-chan: EU QUERO IR TAMBÉM!!!! T-T

Nammy-chan: EU TAMBÉM!!!! T-T

Hith-chan: NINGUÉM LIGA PARA MIM!!!! T-T

Lágrimas rolam soltas...

**Álbum Shinigami: **Abarai Debby, 3ª encarregada do 6º Esquadrão.

**Kon: **Apaixonada pelo chafe vai dar rolo!!!!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

OK, fim. É tudo que consigo.T-T

Desculpem o atraso, era bloqueio criativo. Espero que não atirem facas em mim. (Escondendo embaixo da cadeira).

Lol, espero que tenham gostado da parte hilariante das Shinigami bêbadas. Pelo menos, eu gostei. Provavelmente amanhã o próximo episódio chega. XD

Até lá, esperem por um episódio über bizarro das aventuras na Terra!!

Beijinhos,

Akemi-chan


	5. Episódio 4

Olá! Parece que não ando cumprindo muito minhas promessas, né? Hihi. Eu prometi postar ontem, mas realmente não deu. Meu PC tava com um probleminha e eu demorei um pouquinho para arrumar. Pois aqui vai o episódio 4, que eu só pude escrever hoje, devido ao tempo que foi gasto para arrumar o PC.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Yamamoto: As instruções são bem simples...

Maru: Hai.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa-chan: Unohana Taichou!!! (Abrindo porta do "escritório")

Unohana: O que foi, Tsuba-chan? (Sorrindo)

Tsubasa-chan: Eu vim saber sobre as instruções do acontecimento na Terra.

Unohana: Sim, sim. Sente-se, por favor. Acho que isso vai levar um tempinho, né?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neylliian-chan: Otoosan!!!

Kenpachi: O que foi, Ney?

Neylliian-chan: Eu vim saber sobre as informações daquele troço que vai ter lá na Terra...

Kenpachi: Ah, sim, isso. Me esqueci completamente.

Yachiru: Ken-chan é realmente muito lerdo!!

Kenpachi: QUEM é lerdo???????

Yachiru: Não precisa gritar, Ken-chan. (Amuada)

Neylliian-chan: Otoosan! Não grite assim com a Yachiru!

Kenpachi: E você está me repreendendo?

Neylliian-chan: Claro, já que você não sabe quando parar. ¬¬''

Yachiru: Mas, nee-san... Por que vocês vão ir no mundo dos humanos?

Neylliian-chan: Bem, eu ainda não sei... Mas otoosan vai me explicar tudo, não é?

Kenpachi: ... (Gotas)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aiko-chan: _Bem... Já sei! Vou dizer assim: Hitsugaya Taichou, eu vim para obter informações sobre a nossa... Não, não, formal demais... Shirou-kun!! Não, é informal demais..._

Toushirou: O que você tem, Aiko? (Olhando com o canto dos olhos)

Aiko-chan: Toushirou! (Assustada)

Toushirou: O que foi? Não vai me pedir humildemente para eu lhe dar as informações sobre a missão lá da Terra não?

Aiko-chan: Bem...

Toushirou: Sabe, você é muito esquisita. Vamos (Dando as costas para Aiko) Vamos para a minha sala.

Aiko-chan: Hai! o/ ... Espera... Cadê a Matsumoto?

Toushirou: Deve estar por aí... Vai saber...

Aiko-chan:_ Então não tem mais ninguém na sua sala?? _(Feliz da vida)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamamoto: Maru, por favor, sente-se. Eu vou lhe dizer tudo.

Maru-chan: Hai, Yamamoto Taichou.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ukitake: Apesar de eles terem dito que isso é apenas um passeio... Quero que saiba que não é bem assim. (Colocando a mão sobre a cabeça de Akemi)

Akemi-chan: Hai.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenpachi: Nem os capitães sabem direito... Mas é certo que a coisa não vai ser só piquenique. (Olhando Neylliian preocupadamente)

Naylliian-chan: Hai.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unohana: As coisas podem chegar a ficar perigosas...

Tsubasa-chan: ...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya: Por isso mesmo... (Levantando e colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Debby)

Debby-chan: (Ficando vermelha)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toushirou: (Chegando perto de Aiko) Eu quero que você...

Aiko-chan: (Inchando como um balão)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ukitake: Eu quero que você tome cuidado, sim? (Levantando a cabeça de Akemi segurando-a pelo seu queixo)

Akemi-chan: ... (Vermelhinha) Hai. Eu...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neylliian-chan: Eu prometo para você...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Debby-chan: Que eu...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aiko-chan: Eu volto inteira. (Sorrindo)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitsuharu-kun: O quê você está fazendo, Kyouraku Taichou? (Olhando desconfiado para as Shinigami bêbadas)

Kyouraku: Nada, nada. (Sorrindo com olhar bêbado) Você não quer beber um pouco de chá com a gente? Iic? (Soluçando)

Mitsuharu-kun: O quê você pôs nesse chá?? (Pegando um copo de chá e cheirando)

Kyouraku: Nada!! Deixe disso!! (Tomando o copo da mão de Mitsuharu)

Mitsuharu-kun: Taichou... Você não devia fazer isso... (Olhar repreendor)

Kyouraku: Fazer o quê? Beber chá?

Mitsuharu-kun: Não se faça de bobo! Você pode levar uma bronca por isso! E, além do mais, eu tenho que ir falar com Aizen Taichou. Parece que ele tem uma coisa importante para me dizer.

Kyouraku: Ok, ok. Você que sabe. Mas não sabe o que está perdendo, garoto!

Mitsuharu-kun: _Ele é mesmo um pervertido..._ Oh! (Apontando) Hith Taichou! Você também está bebendo??

Hith-chan: Oi... (Andando com passo bêbado e segurando na roupa de Mitsuharu

Mitsuharu-kun: Hi-hi-hith Taichou!

Hith-chan: Você não acha que eu sou uma capitã meio decaída não? Nem ao menos me deixam à par das coisas... IIc!  
Mitsuharu-kun: Mas você só está substituindo o Ichimaru Taichou por enquanto... (Gotas)

Hith-chan: AH!!! (Apontando) Então é ISSO!!

Mitsuharu-kun: Hith-sama, você está fora de si. Por favor, pare de beber esse chá e, depois, se quiser, nós conversamos, sim? (Soltando as mãos de Hith de sua roupa

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji: _O que será que eles estão falando? Digam o que quiserem, eu sei que isso é algo perigoso..._

Rukia: O que você está pensando, Renji?

Renji: De onde você apareceu?? (Surpreso)

Rukia: Eu vi você aqui, e resolvi dizer olá.

Renji: Bem, olá.

Rukia: _Eu nunca recebi uma cortada tão rápido ¬¬''_

Renji: Você também vai, não é? Lá na Terra.

Rukia: Un.

Renji: O quê, realmente, vocês vão fazer lá?

Rukia: Não posso dizer.

Renji: Entendo. (Assentindo com a cabeça)

Rukia: Por que está perguntando?

Renji: Eu estou preocupado.

Rukia: Com a sua irmã?

Renji: Não só com ela. (Sendo misterioso)

Rukia: ... _Ele tem sempre que ser enigmático?? ¬¬¤_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nammy-chan: Eu... Eu vou ir até o meu quarto... Eu preciso tomar um banho e dormir um pouco...

Nodame-chan: Sim. Eu também.

Hith-chan: E-e-eu também. (Tentando levantar, mas caindo em sua tentativa)

Nammy-chan: Hith-dono, eu ajudo você.

Hith-chan: Obrigada, Nammy-chan.

Nammy-chan: AH!! (Caindo com o peso de Hith)

Hith-chan: Ei! Eu não sou tão pesada!!

Nodame-chan: Acho que todas nós passamos da conta com o... chá. (Gotas) Hai, hai, eu te ajudo, Nammy-sama.

Nammy-chan: Obrigada, Nodame.

Nodame-chan: Não é nada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi-chan: _Se o Ukitake Taichou disse aquilo... Eu acho melhor tomar mesmo cuidado.._ (Andando pelos corredores)

Debby-chan: _Byakuya!! Ele ficou preocupado!!_ (Andando pelos corredores)

Aiko-chan: _Shirou-kun!! Como eu queria que você estivesse perto de mim sempre.._ (Andando pelos corredores)

Tsubasa-chan: _Unuhana Taichou... Acho que é melhor eu ir preparada, então.._ (Andando pelos corredores)

Neylliian-chan: _O que será que o otoosan queria dizer com tome cuidado? Será que é tão perigoso ao ponto dele ter ficado realmente preocupado?_ (Andando pelos corredores)

Nammy, Nodame e Hith: (Andando capengando pelos corredores) Hohohoho, a pirate's life for me! (Cantando música pirata)

Aiko, Akemi, Debby, Neylliian, Nammy, Nodame e Hith: AHH!!! (Trombando umas nas outras)

Maru-chan: Que confusão é essa?? (Esticando o pescoço para o corredor)

Mesmero-kun: O que é isso? Mas o que... (Olha as Shinigami caídas no chão)

Maru-chan: (Gotas)

Mesmero-kun: Mas não é a Vice-Capitã Akemi? E a substituta do Ichimaru Taichou?? O.o

Hith-chan: Pode me explicar porquê o nome da Vice-Capitã vem antes do meu?? (Levantando do chão e avançando para Mesmero com olhar assassino)

Mesmero-kun: Ahn?

Hith-chan: Vou perguntar mais uma vez...

Akemi-chan: (Se colocando no meio) Hith Taichou, por favor, não faça isso. Vamos, você precisa descansar. Vou pedir para alguém... HANATAROU!!! o/

Hanatarou: Hai, Akemi-dono.

Akemi-chan: Você vai ajudar a Capitã-substituta do 3º Esquadrão, Hith, para os seus aposentos, e vai ajuda-la no que for possível. De preferência, também dê um remédio para uma possível ressaca.

Hanatarou: Hai!

Tsubasa-chan: Alguém viu de onde esse cara veio?

Aiko-chan: O Mesmero ou o Hanatarou?

Tsubasa-chan: Qualquer um.

Debby-chan: Não. (Gotas)

Tsubasa-chan: _Como as pessoas daqui sempre aparecem do nada???_ (Gotas)

Hith-chan: ALELUIA alguém que sabe me tratar como Capitã!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Álbum Shinigami:** Aiko Wakabayashi, 3ª Encarregada do 10º Esquadrão.

**Kon:** O que será que ela sente pelo "Akachan"??? Bwahahaha!!

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Ok, eu sei que eu disse que ia ser sobre as aventuras na Terra... Mas eu não tinha idéia de que ia ficar desse tamanho. Se eu fosse escrever sobre as confusões na Terra também, ia ficar muito grande. (É duro, eu sei, ficar horas na frente do PC lendo um capitulo quilométrico). Por isso, deixo para o próximo. Hehee.

Só queria dizer que estou muito feliz por estarem gostando! Me sinto tão feliz quando vejo que tem mais um review! E que não é para me apedrejar! E me senti tããão feliz quando eu li um certo reviewzinho, de um tal de Akechi (nome lindo.. será que é por que me lembra o meu??? O.o) que disse que fez um cadastro só para ser personagem da minha fic. Me sinto muito lisonjeada por estarem gostando!

Beijinhos e bye bye o/

Akemi-chan.


	6. Episódio 5

**Tá aí o Episódio 5:**

Akemi-chan: Ai... Que tombo horroroso...

Neylliian-chan: Nem diga... Minhas costas estão doendo...

Debby-chan: Ui, ui! Cuidado com meu pé, sua idiota! ¬¬

Aiko-chan: Nossa, desculpa. Foi sem querer. O.o

Tsubasa-chan: Fiquem quietas, vocês!! Já é tarde, todo mundo está dormindo!!

Neylliian-chan: Ei! Você é minha capitã para me dizer como agir, é?

Tsubasa-chan: Como é que é?? O.o¤

Akemi-chan: AH!! Vocês parecem crianças! Parem as quatro!!

Aiko, Debby, Neylliian, Tsubasa: (Gotas)

Tsubasa-chan: (Retomando a compostura) Era exatamente isso que eu queria dizer.

Debby-chan: Mas como é que a gente anda nesse escuro?? (Tcharans! Escuridão total!!) Não dá para enxergar nada!

Aiko-chan: Nisso eu tenho que concordar. Não to vendo nadica de nada.

Neylliian-chan: Vocês são cegas. (Trombando na parede) Ai!!

Tsubasa-chan: Quem mandou dar uma de superior. ¬¬;

Neylliian-chan: ...

Akemi-chan: Aff. Vocês são cegas.

Aiko-chan: (Cochichando) O pior é que ela consegue enxergar mesmo.

Debby-chan: Tudo tem limite. Como ela pode enxergar?

Nammy-chan: Vocês não sabem? (Colocando o rosto entre o das garotas, no meio do breu) Ela foi criada por lobos. Por isso ela não pode olhar para a Lua, porque senão ela vira um lobisomem. Ou seria Lobisoa?? IC!!

Tsubasa-chan: Nammy!!! Você devia estar na cama! Você bebeu demais!

Nammy-chan: E-e-eu? IC! Claro que não! Iic, iic, iiiiiiiicc!!

Debby-chan: Mas o que você está fazendo aqui, afinal?

Nammy-chan: Bem... ic... como eu não vou para o mundo de lá, eu pensei que poderia fingir que fui para a cama e me infiltrar numa mala de uma de vocês e passar despercebida!! Iiic!!!!!!

Aiko-chan: Você acabou de revelar seu plano... (Gotas)

Neylliian-chan: Você está bêbada mesmo. ¬¬

Akemi-chan: Eu não fui criada por lobos! (Fazendo biquinho)

Debby-chan: Pára com isso! Agora quem parece criança é você!

Akemi-chan: Mas eu não fui criada por lobos!! (Fazendo birra)

Aiko-chan: Argh, vamos.

Tsubasa-chan: Sim, por favor.

Debby-chan: Mas e a infantilóide aqui?

Aiko, Debby, Neylliian, Tsubasa: Hohohoho!

Akemi-chan: (Muito ocupada fazendo birra para perceber qualquer coisa)

Aiko, Debby, Neylliian, Tsubasa: (Agarrando Akemi pelas roupas e a arrastando pelos corredores)

Akemi-chan: ARGH!! ME SOLTA!!

Uma porta é aberta, fazendo as Shinigami congelarem.

Ukitake: (Surge por trás da porta, vestindo nada mais, nada menos, que um lindo roupão) Mas o que é isso?

Tsubasa-chan: (Largando Akemi rapidamente) Ukitake Taichou!!!

Ukitake: Não tinha como acordar toda a Seireitei de modo mais barulhento, é?

Tsubasa-chan: Desculpe.

Ukitake: Não precisa pedir desculpa!!

Tsubasa-chan: Mas é que acordamos o senhor, Taichou! E o senhor sabe que precisa descansar!!

Ukitake: (Dando passos em direcão à Tsubasa) Eu agradeço a sua preocupação. Mas não precisa se preocupar tanto comigo, certo? (Colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Tsubasa)

Aiko-chan: Alguém reparou que, de repente, parece que nós desaparecemos de cena? Eles estão conversando como se nem existíssemos. (Gotas)

Akemi-chan: Ukitake Taichou!! (Entrando no meio e tropeçando no pé de alguém, só não caindo porque se segurara no seu Capitão)

Ukitake: (Sentindo uma mão gelada entrar em seu roupão e, de certa forma, apalpar seu tórax)

Akemi-chan: (Pelo que se enxergava no escuro, totalmente rubra) ...

Ukitake: (Meio embaraçado) ...

Tsubasa-chan: _Mas o que raios aconteceu? Maldita escuridão! Eu não estou enxergando nada!!!_

Akemi-chan: ...

Debby-chan: Akemi?

Aiko-chan: Você está bem???

Akemi-chan: ... Eu... acho... que... vou indo na f-frente... (Correndo)

Neylliian-chan: EI!! ESPERA!! EU NÃO ENXERGO NADA NESSE NEGRUME!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hith-chan: Anhai... Minha caminha gostosa... n.n

Nodame-chan: Mas cadê a Nammy?? O.O

Hith-chan: Ela deve estar em algum lugar...

Nodame-chan: É... tem razão... Eu vou mesmo dormir... ZZZZzzzzzzz...

Hith-chan: Credo, ela já dormiu??? ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

No dia seguinte...

Hanatarou: Hith Taichou!! Nodame-dono!! Nammy-dono!!!

Hith-chan: (Acordando) O que foi, Hanatarou?

Hanatarou: O Capitão Yamamoto está chamando as 3 na sala de reuniões!!

Nodame-chan: O Yama-velhote???

Hanatarou: ... V-v-você não deveria falar assim do Yamamoto Taichou...

Nodame-chan: O que será que ele quer?? Será que ele vai chamar a gete para ir pro lado de lá??

Hanatarou. Hith: ... (Grilos ao fundo)

Nodame-chan: A Terra.

Hanatarou, Hith: Ah!!!

Nodame-chan: Então, Hith-chan, o que você acha???

Hith-chan: Eu acho que você devia parar de sonhar. Ele provavelmente vai me tirar da missão e vai dizer na nossa cara que não prestamos para Shinigami.

Nodame-chan: ... S-s-s-será????????????? (Lágrimas se formando nos cantos dos olhos)

Hanatarou: Claro que não!!

Hith, Nodame????

Hanatarou: Ele nunca ia dizer isso! Vocês são dedicadas, esforçadas, e gentis!! Eu duvido que ele diria isso de vocês!

Hith-chan: Há-hanatarou...

Hanatarou: O que ainda estão fazendo aqui?? Vão logo!! (Empurrando-as porta afora)

Hith, Nodame: AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hith-chan: Por que você fez isso, Hanatarou?!?!?!

Nodame-chan: Vem, anda logo.

Hith-chan: Até tu, Brutos??

Nodame-chan: Ele é legal, não é? Esse tal de Hanatarou...

Hith-chan: (Desprovida de todo o estresse que aparentava há alguns segundos atrás) É... ele é sim...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neylliian-chan: Eeh??

Akemi-chan: Me deixem dormir!!!

Maru-chan: Eu até agora não entendi o que vocês estão dizendo.

Akemi-chan: E o que vocês está fazendo no nosso quarto??????

Maru-chan: Eu fui transferida, não disse?

Aiko-chan: Eu não tenho nada contra, mas... por que essas coisas esquisitas vieram também?? (Tchanrans!! Coisas pontudas e assustadoras aparecem)

Maru-chan: Nem tente chegar perto!! (Acariciando uma coisa esquisita que parecia particularmente tenebrosa) São minhas ferramentas de tortura.

Neylliian-chan: Suas o quê??

Maru-chan: Lindas, não são?? Elas são meu maior orgulho!!

Aiko-chan: S-s-sério??

Maru-chan: Por que, você gostou? Se você quiser ser minha escrava... eu posso pensar em te deixar tocá-las.

Aiko-chan: ... Eh... Desta vez eu vou recusar. (Gotas)

Nammy-chan: (Acordando) Itai... Minha cabecinha..!

Tsubasa-chan: Bem feito!! Quem mandou beber tanto!!

Nammy-chan: Mas eu só bebi chá...

Tsubasa-chan: Chá?

Nammy-chan: É.

Akemi-chan: Não era o chá do Capitão Kyouraku, era?

Nammy-chan: Hai.

Akemi-chan: Eu já disse para não tomarem o chá dele...

Debby-chan: Eu ainda não sei como você pode saber de tanta coisa. Nós entramos, todas no mesmo ano, aqui.

Akemi-chan: Eu não sei de muita coisa, também.

Tsubasa-chan: _Hohoho_... Será que você já bebeu o chá do Capitão Kyouraku, Akemi???

Akemi-chan: _Maldita._ Não lembro.. mas, se eu tomei... não foi com você??

Tsubasa-chan: _Eu te odeio._

Akemi-chan: _Eu também te odeio._

Aiko, Debby: _Que bom que ninguém sabe que eu também já tomei..._

Maru-chan: Eu já tomei.

Neyllian-chan: ...

Aiko-chan: Você também, Ney-chan??

Neylliian-chan: (Envergonhada) ….

Akemi-chan: Acho que o Capitão Kyouraku já enganou todo mundo com aquele chá dele, não é? Hehehehe

Nammy-chan: Uhun.

Hanatarou: (Entrando como um raio) Nammy-dono!!

Nammy-chan: O que foi, Hanatarou?

Hanatarou: Você precisa ir até o Capitão Yamamoto!

Nammy-chan: Eu????

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mesmero-kun: Parece que estão todos aqui.

Momo: Un.

Rukia: Então...

Makoto-kun: O QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO, POVO!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!!??!!!!!

Todos: (Gotas)

Mitsuharu-kun: Ei!!! o/ Esperem por mim!!!!

Momo: O que ele está fazendo aqui? EI! SE NÃO FOI CHAMADO, NÃO PODE IR!!!

Mitsuharu-kun: Mas eu fui. O Capitão Aizen disse que eu deveria ir...

Momo: Aizen Taichou?? (Babando)

Mitsuharu-kun: Hai.

Momo: Bem, se o Aizen disse... então pode vir.

Akemi-chan: Eu não acredito que estamos mesmo aqui... (Gotas)

Aiko-chan: Olha, olha!! (Apontando) Os novos Gigais!!!

Debby-chan: E o que tem??

Aiko-chan: Eu nunca vi um de tão perto!! n.n

Tsubasa-chan: Mas cadê a Hith??

Maru-chan: É mesmo, cadê aquela substituta do Gin desmiolada??

Hith-chan; QUEM É DESMIOLADA????

Maru-chan: (Olhar obscuro)

Hith-chan: Ah, não se preocupe!! Eu não ligo!!!!!

Maru-chan: Que bom.

Rukia: Então estão mesmo todos aqui...

Nammy, Nodame: ESPERA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Momo: O que é aquilo??

Nammy-chan: Nós vamos também!! n.n

Momo: Como?

Nodame-chan: É isso aí. Nós vamos!!! Eu vou, eu vou, para a Terra agora eu vou, eu vou, eu vou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahh!!!!

Tsubasa-chan; Parece que todas vamos, afinal!!

Akemi-chan: Yuppy!! Todas estamos aqui!!!!!

Debby-chan: E eu pensei que não ia ver a turma da Academia junta nunca mais... n.n

Aiko-chan: Idem!!

Neylliian-chan: Vamos aprontar lá na Terra!!!

Momo: Calem a boca!!!!

Aiko, Akemi, Debby, Hith, Maru, Nammy, Nodame, Tsubasa: _Nojenta._

Mitsuharu-kun: Tanta mulher junta!! E só os 3 de homem!!

Mesmero-kun: Hai!

Makoto-kun: Que dia feliz!! Estou na primavera da minha vida!!! (Flores ao fundo)

Rukia: Então entrem num Gigai e ele, automaticamente, irá se moldar nas suas formas.

Todos entram nos Gigais sem-forma e eles, quase que por mágica, ficam idênticos aos 'corpos' originais dos Shinigami.

Aiko-chan: Uaau.

Akemi-chan: Que doido!!

Momo: Agora nós vamos... se preparem... (Redemoinhos nevoentos começam a surgir, e envolver os Shinigami, até que eles já tivessem sido engolidos por completo)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi-chan: Então, umas 13 pessoas apareceram na Terra, vindas de, aparentemente, lugar nenhum, e ninguém percebe???

Makoto-kun: Não grite!! Quer chamar atenção?

Akemi-chan: VOCÊ É QUEM ESTÁ GRITANDO!! (Para bruscamente e vislumbra a imagem a seu redor) Uaaaau.

Neylliian-chan: Que lindo é aqui.

Debby-chan: Que legal!!!

Maru-chan: (Vendo um cara cortar um peixe que acabara de pescar num lago ao meio) Que demais.

Tsubasa-chan: Que Sol quentinho!!

Nammy-chan: Eu quero um treco daqueles. (Apontando uma loja)

Nodame-chan: O que tem lá?

Hith-chan: Vamos ver!!

Rukia: Ei! Não! Nós temos que ficar juntos!! (Todos a ignoram)

Aiko, Akemi, Debby, Maru, Nammy, Nodame, Tsubasa: (cara colada numa vitrine de coisas tecnológicas)

Aiko-chan: Que legal aquilo! O que é?

Akemi-chan: Tá saindo MÚSICA daquilo??

Debby-chan: Tem pessoas dentro dessa caixa!!

Maru-chan: Que faca legal! É de luz!!!

Nammy-chan: Uma bugiganga que faz chá!!

Nodame-chan: Um bicho que fala!!

Tsubasa-chan: Uma caixinha com uma bailarina que dança e canta!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Álbum Shinigami: **Hinamori Tsubasa, 3ª Encarregada do 4º Esquadrão.

**Kon:** Ela não gosta nem um pouquinho do Toushirou!!!!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ei!! Como foi o feriado de vocês?? Desculpem se eu demorei... Mas a preguiça estava me controlando!!! Hehehehe

Eu sei, isso aí não foram as aventuras na Terra.. Mas eu comecei a escrever e achei tão legalzinho que não quis apagar.

Só espero que a Tsubasa não alimente intenções assassinas para comigo. Mas não deu para resistir à uma boa... _checada_ nos músculos do Ukitake... não me mate, porque assim as suas chances com ele vão ser... zero, já que a fic não vai mais ter autora. XD

Quanto com quem fica o Makoto-kun... eu estava pensando em ele ficar com a nova personagem, a Kusajishi Asuna. Mas eu acho que ela ia ficar tão fofinha com o Hanatarou. n.n Por isso eu pensei na Nemu. Que tal?? MakotoxAsuna ou MakotoxNemu??? Ajudem!!!!

Respondendo peguntinhas... Sim, há vagas! Durante a fic, se mais alguém quiser entrar, sem problemas... Na verdade, eu adoro isso!!

Beijinhos e obrigado pelos reviews!!

Akemi-chan.


	7. Especial:Apelo,Briga Shinigami,Confusão!

Hola!!! Primeiramente, só queria dizer que ler ou não esse "especial" não faz diferença nenhuma na Fic, de forma que, se você não quiser ler, não precisa. (Risos)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi-chan: Ei, pessoal! Como a parece que a maioria decidiu por AsunaxMakoto, eu gostaria de saber se há interessadas no Hanatarou!! (Silêncio Mortal) Pelo visto não temos. (Sem-graça) Então, será que posso ter a liberdade de fazer uma personagem para ele? Por mim eu bem que ficava com ele, o Ichigo, o Ishida, Nowa – dentro do Gigai, claro -, Urahara, Ukitake, Byakuya, Kira, Kyouraku, Aizen – apesar de ele ser mau -, Gin – apesar dele TAMBÉM ser mau, mesmo que eu me recuse a acreditar – o...

Debby, Nammy, Neylliian, Tsubasa: (Aura assassina).

Akemi-chan: (Sendo apedrejada) AH!!!!

Debby, Nammy, Neylliian, Tsubasa: Bwahaha!

Akemi-chan: (Saindo debaixo da montanha de pedras) ...

Debby, Nammy, Neylliian, Tsubasa: Bwahaha!

Akemi-chan: T-T MAS, como eu SEI que não posso ficar com todos...

Debby, Nammy, Neylliian, Tsubasa: (Silêncio Mortal II)

Debby-chan: (Cochichando) Será que a gente pegou pesado demais com ela?

Tsubasa-chan: (Cochichando de volta) De jeito nenhum! É a segunda vez que ela mexe com o Ukitake-amor-de-minha-vida!

Maru-chan: Bosta! Cheguei atrasada! Será que posso jogar a minha pedra nela também? (Tcharans! Maru está carregando o Monte Fuji)

Aiko-chan: NÃO!! (Horrorizada)

Maru-chan: Mas eu quero ver sangue!

Tsubasa-chan: É mesmo?

Maru-chan: Sim. (Babando)

Tsubasa-chan: Então me acompanhe! O Renji vai morrer!!

Akemi-chan: NÃO! T-T

Tsubasa-chan: Eu falei que da 2ª vez que você mexesse com o Ukitake o Renji ia sofrer as conseqüências (Caveira ensangüentada ao fundo).

Akemi-chan: Mas eu não encostei no Capitão!! Não como da outra vez!

Tsubasa-chan: Então você ADMITE que encostou nele!!! Que ultraje!! Sua hentai!!

Akemi-chan: Eu não encostei onde você está pensando!! (Gotas)

Tsubasa-chan: E como você sabe no quê eu estou pensando?? Sua hentaaaiii!! O Renji vai morrerrrrrr!!!!!!

Akemi-chan: Nãããão!!! (Agarrando a roupa da outra Shinigami)

Debby-chan: Como assim você vai matar meu nii-san?? ¬¬

Nodame-chan: Uma boa confusão. Que coisa linda. (Olhinhos brilhando)

Mitsuharu-kun: Mas o que as garotas estão fazendo??

Maru-chan: Cala a boca. Só me deixa ver isso. Daqui a pouco vai ter sangue. (Maravilhada)

Aiko-chan: Vocês não precisam brigar!!

Hith-chan: Isso mesmo!! Não briguem só por isso!

Tsubasa-chan: Você só diz isso porque ela não mexeu no SEU amor.

Hith-chan: ...

Aiko-chan: Mas e daí? Ela ainda tem um monte de opções, ela citou o Ichigo, Ishida, Nowa, Urahara, Byakuya, Kira...

Debby-chan: COMO ASSIM BYAKUYA????

Neylliian-chan: FICA LONGE DO MEU KIRA, OK???

Nammy-chan: ICHIGO, IDEM!!

Debby, Nammy, Neylliian, Tsubasa: (Avançando contra Akemi)

Akemi-chan: Ei, ei... Não se precipitem, ok? (Sendo encurralada)

Debby-chan: Como assim, Byakuya? Quer morrer, é??

Aiko, Nodame: Ei! Acalmem-se, vocês!!

Neylliian-chan: Vocês só dizem isso porque o precioso "Shirou-kun" de vocês não foi citado.

Aiko, Nodame: ...

Akemi-chan: Claro!! Ele é o meu irmão!! PeloamordeDeus!!!

Toushirou: Pois é. (Entrada triunfal)

Aiko, Nodame: (Babando)

Toushirou: E, veja bem, sou EU que te protejo. ¬¬

Akemi-chan: Akachan... Assim você me magoa... Eu já fiz tanto por você...

Toushirou: Ah, é?

Akemi-chan: Eu só não digo aqui para não envergonhar você na frente das suas admiradoras...

Maru-chan: Agora que você mencionou... Como vocês podem ser irmãos se uma tem cabelos castanho-avermelhado-dourado e outro cabelos brancos??

Akemi-chan: Bem... (Falando que nem a Inoue) É que quando nós éramos pequenos...

_FlashBack_

_Akemi-chan: Lalalala (Pulando de um lado para outro com um frasco, onde podia se ler: ÁGUA SANITÁRIA)_

_Tcharans! Eis que surge uma pedra no caminho de Akemi!!_

_Akemi-chan: (Tropeçando na pedra) AHH!!!_

_Akemi caindo.. Toushirou bebê no caminho... água sanitária caindo no cabelo castanho-avermelhado-dourado de Toushirou... Cor do cabelo de Toushirou se esvaindo..._

Akemi-chan: Foi isso. Hehee.

Debby-chan: Eu não acredito nisso. (Gotas)

Tsubasa-chan: Hunf. Eu cansei de ouvir essas históriazinhas. Vou matar o Renji de uma vez.

Debby-chan: Se for assim, eu vou matar o Ukitake.

Tsubasa-chan: EI!! Eu não tenho nada de pessoal com você!!

Debby-chan: Mas você quer matar o meu irmão!!!

Tsubasa-chan: É mesmo. Então acho que não vou mais matá-lo.

Akemi-chan: Ufa!!

Maru-chan: Ow!! ò.ó Você prometeu que ia ter sangue!!

Ukitake: O que está acontecendo aqui, garotas?

Tsubasa-chan: Ukitake Taichou!! (Maravilhada)

Akemi-chan: _Eu nem consigo olhar na cara dele... Vou cavar um buraco e enfiar minha cara nele.. u.u_

Debby-chan: O problema com a Tsubasa pode ter sido resolvido... Mas como você disse: "Byakuya" também... Fique sabendo que eu não vou deixar barato.

Akemi-chan: MAS EU SÓ QUERIA PEDIR PARA FAZER UM PAR PARA O HANATAROU!!!

Hanatarou: O que é, Akemi-chan?

Akemi-chan: ... T-T Por que as coisas são sempre tão complicadas?

Hanatarou: Mas você quer que eu fique com alguém, é isso?

Akemi-chan: É, é, Hanatarou...

Hanatarou: Ooh!! Obrigada, Akemi-chan!!

Akemi-chan: De nada, de nada, Hanatarou...

Debby-chan: O assunto não morre aqui.

Neylliian-chan: É isso aí.

Nammy-chan: Isso que elas disseram.

Akemi-chan: Bem... tudo bem. Eu vou indo nessa... Tchau!!!

Aiko-chan: Hanatarou... eu acho que você devia tentar acalmar essas meninas... isso, de certa forma, é culpa sua...

Hanatarou: Ah! É mesmo!! Ei, gente!! Olhem para cááá!!!

Todos: (Olhando para Hanatarou)

Há um flash, e todos ficam paralisados. Depois de uns segundos, todos voltam a si.

Tsubasa-chan: O que eu estou fazendo nesse corredor, no meio da noite??

Ukitake: O que aconteceu...?

Nammy-chan: Hããã?

Neyllian-chan: …

Debby-chan: o que a gente tá fazendo aqui, Aiko?

Aiko-chan: Eu sei lá.

Toushirou: É... Que coisa estranha.

Mitsuharu-kun: ... Que sono.

Nodame-chan: Eh...

Hith-chan: Como eu vim parar aqui? Eu não estava tomando chá?

Maru-chan: Hã? Que eu estou fazendo aqui com esse povaréu?

Makoto-kun: É... não sei o que está acontecendo, mas... isso é estranho. ¬¬''

Hanatarou: _Que bom, eles não se lembram de nada_ (Sorrindo) Boa noite para vocês!!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Explicação: Eu estava desenhando um Kuchiki Byakuya, sábado à noite – hoje!! - quando tive essa idéia maluca. Eu costumo viajar bastante enquanto desenho, e numa viagem dessas eu imaginei isso. E, só caso queiram saber, eu não sou lá essas coisas no desenho. Infelizmente!!! T-T E não, eu não uso drogas, ok? Só porque eu viajo, não significa que eu uso essas coisas nojentas.

Então, eu resolvi escrever isso e postar no site, já que vocês já me acham meio hentai, mesmo... (Só vamos esclarecer que isso é uma afirmação inverídica. Eu NÃO sou hentai, embora tais afirmações tenham me rendido uns bons minutos de risos) Achava que se me considerassem uma péssima autora de fic, que viaja, e eu ficasse conhecida como "aquela autora hentai e maluca da fic interativa" não seria um problema tão grande. xD

Só esclarecendo algo... vocês me interpretaram mal, naquela parte do Ukitake. Eu deixei claro aqui que não foi nada... DEMAIS. Foi só o tórax, tipo... da cintura PARA CIMA.

Hihi... como eu respondi às suas perguntas... Só uns comentários...

"E vc colocou o Hanatarou-kun! Ninguém se lembra dele, vc se lembrou - eu gosto dele, ele me lembra de quandu eu era mais novinhu..." - Siim!! Eu adoro o Hanatarou!! Mas... quanto a ultima observação... Quantos anos você tem, hein? Oo Tipo... O Hanatarou deve ter uns... 150 anos? OO

"Vou fazer o Renji aparecer na minha fic, de novo, e ele vai agarrar a Rukia, de novo! ... Toca no Uki-chan de novo que o Renji morre...Tá?(sorriso colgate) " - E se você fizer alguma dessas coisas, quem morre é o Ukitake, tá?? (Sorriso ofuscante)

"sempre quis ter uma irmãzinha assim, infelizmente só recebi um folgado, que suborno com chocolate pra ficar mais tempo na net, oh Deus por que me maltrata? Não Aizen, não estou falando de ti vai embora \¬¬'" - Ah, eu também, sempre quis, além da minha irmã, um IRMÃO mais velho, mas tudo bem. Y-Y Por que é sempre assim, ó Deus??

Aizen: Como é?

Akemi-chan: ...

Aizen: Não use o nome de Deus em vão!!!

Akemi-chan: Hai. (Cabeça baixa)

Bem, é isso!!

Valeu, de novo, pelos reviews encorajadores, e até a próxima!!

Kissus,

Akemi-chan.


	8. Episódio 6

Hii! Olha quem resolveu aparecer!!

Já faz mais de uma semana, né? Desculpem... Mas foi uma semana turbulenta e alguns acontecimentos fizeram com que eu não conseguisse escrever nada que prestasse. u.u

Enfim... Aqui está o episódio 6!!!

Espero que gostem, e que a espera tenha valido a pena.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rukia: Oi! Vocês não estão me ouvindo?!!?!?!?!? Vocês estão chamando muita atenção!!

Nodame-chan: Ei, mas que está gritando é você, anta ¬¬''

Momo: Então, vamos organizar isso...

Aiko, Akemi, Nodame: _Quem liga para o que ela pensa ¬¬''_

Mitsuharu-kun: Mas que lugar... peculiar...

Nammy-chan: Eu quero um treco daqueles!! aponta um sorvete

Tsubasa-chan: Você quer um sorvete????

Nammy-chan: Hã? (Confusa) É assim que chama??

Hith-chan: Mas isso tem lá na Soul Society, Nammy ¬¬'''

Nammy-chan: Eeh???

Maru-chan: Eu só quero poder achar um passarinho, um esquilo… ALGUMA COISA QUE TENHA SANGUE (Babando)

Debby-chan: (Se afastando de Maru com expressão engraçada)

Makoto-kun: Vamos nos sentar ali, sim?

Akemi-chan: Ahãn.

Aiko-chan: Ela tá obedecendo ele? O que será que deu nela?

Debby-chan: Sei lá. (Confusa)

Nammy-chan: Ela gosta dele, ué.

Tsubasa-chan: U.U Nem na Terra você pára com as mentiras, Nammy?

Rukia: Então, vocês nem adivinham a surpresa que a Soul Society fez para vocês!!!!! (Estrelinhas voando ao fundo)

Aiko, Akemi, Debby, Hith, Maru, Mitsuharu, Nammy, Nodame, Tsubasa: …. (Silêncio mortal)

Rukia: Nós reservamos um hotel 5 estrelas para todos termos estadias fantásticas na Terra!!!!!!!!!!!

Aiko, Akemi, Debby, Hith, Maru, Mitsuharu, Nammy, Nodame, Tsubasa: E...?

Rukia: São os melhores hotéis daqui!

Aiko-chan: E daí? Quem vai querer dormir? Nós não precisamos, enquanto tivermos nossos Gigais...

Hith-chan: É isso aí, quem disse que a gente vai perder a chance de aproveitar cada momento???

Nammy-chan: Mas... a gente tem que descansar, mesmo com os Gigais, não tem?

Momo: Não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas, Nammy, você parece a mais esperta deles.

Aiko, Akemi, Debby, Hith, Maru, Mitsuharu, Nodame, Tsubasa: _Isso ofendeu u.u _(Gotas)

Mitsuharu-kun: Mas a gente ainda pode andar por aí, né? Quero dar uma olhada por aqui.

Rukia: Claro, vamos estabelecer grupos de 4 e... (Olha em volta) Onde eles foram???????? O.O

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa-chan: Roupas, roupas!! (Olhos brilhando)

Hith-chan: Sim, eu quero todas!!!!!

Maru-chan: Como foi que eu acabei nesse grupo??? (Gotas)

Tsubasa-chan: (Arrastando Hith e Maru para dentro de uma loja) Vamos experimentar todas!!!!!!!

Hith-chan: Isso só pode ser o paraíso das roupas!!!!!

Maru-chan: Eu não vou experimentar!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nammy-chan: (Tomando sorvete)

Nodame-chan: Acabamos excluídas de novo u.u

Nammy-chan: Nodame-sama, anime-se! Estamos na Terra, afinal!! (Falando alto)

Pedestre: Não, IMAGINA! VOCÊ ESTÁ NA LUA, NÃO SABIA?? HAHAHAHAHA

Nammy-chan: Isso era para ser... ENGRAÇADO?? (Assumindo um ar assassino)

Nodame-chan: Olha aqui, nós só estamos tentando nos divertir, não atrapalha, certo?

Pedestre: Ui, que meda!!

Nammy-chan: Com quem você acha que está falando?? Eu sou uma SHINIGAMI!!

Pedestre: O QUÊ?????????????? (Assunstado)

Aiko-chan: Shin Megami Tensei!!!!! o/

Nammy, Nodame: Hã?????

Akemi-chan: Ainda bem que achamos vocês!!

Debby-chan: Estavam onde, hein?

Pedestre: Vocês todos são SHINIGAMI?????? (Mais assustado ainda)

Akemi-chan: Hã? Que que você tem? Tu és maluco, é??? O.O

Aiko-chan: Cara, qual o seu problema?? O.O

Debby-chan: Shinigami é coisa que não existe, é lenda para criancinhas terem do que brincar. Você é retardado?? O.O

Pedestre: M-M-Mas foram elas que disseram!!! (Apontando Nammy e Nodame)

Akemi-chan: Shin

Aiko-chan: Megami

Debby-chan: Tensei.

Pedestre: O QUÊ?

Akemi-chan: Esse é o sobrenome delas ¬¬

Aiko-chan: Nammy Shin Megami Tensei...

Debby-chan: E Nodame Shin Megami Tensei

Pedestre: … (Sem-graça) Desculpem, então… (Sai correndo)

Akemi-chan: Agora…

Aiko-chan: O que vocês..

Debby-chan: ESTAVAM PENSANDO??????????

Nammy-chan: ...

Nodame-chan: Desculpem.. É que... Ele foi rude e...

Akemi-chan: u.u

Aiko-chan: Vocês deviam ter pensado nisso, né?

Debby-chan: Se continuar assim... A gente vai chamar mais atenção que devia.

Nammy, Nodame: Desculpem.

Aiko, Akemi, Debby: (Gotas) N-n-não precisa disso!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto-kun: Olha aquilo ali...

Mitsuharu-kun: Você ainda não deu uma olhada nesse... Que coisa magnífica... (Babando)

Mesmero-kun: Isso só pode ser o paraíso...

Makoto-kun: Droga!!!!!

Mesmero, Mitsuharu: Hã?

Makoto-kun: Morri, de novo!!!

Mesmero, Mitsuharu: (Gotas)

Mesmero-kun: Cara, você joga muito mal.. ¬¬''

Mitsuharu-kun: Nem diga! Já é a sexta vez que você perdeu, nesse mesmo jogo! E num intervalo de... (Olha relógio) 5 minutos!!!!!!

Makoto-kun: Mas isso é que está com problema, o botão não funciona!! Olha, olha!! (Apertando o botão freneticamente)

A máquina de fliperama emite um estranho ruído, e, de repente, fumaça começa a ser exalada.

Makoto-kun: ... É...

Dono da loja: Ei! Você quebrou a máquina!!

Makoto-kun: eu sinto muito, eu...

Dono da loja: Você vai pagar outra, isso sim!!!!

Makoto-kun: (Olhando o dinheiro nos bolsos) _Epa.. Meu dinheiro, que foi entregue pela Soul Society, antes da partida, ainda não acabou, mas... Com certeza não cobre os danos causados a essa máquina... Já sei! Vou pedir ao Mesmero e ao Mitsuharu, eles vão me emprestar, certamente!! _(Se vira para onde estavam Mesmero e Mitsuharu) _Hãããã?? Para onde eles foram??????_

Dono da loja: E então? Cadê o dinheiro??? (Olhar assustador)

Makoto-kun: É... (Sai correndo)

Dono da loja: OI! ONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI? E A MINHA MÁQUINA??? VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR!!!

Matoko-kun: _Aqueles malditos... Me deixaram sozinho... Eles vão ver só.. quando eu encontrá-los... Grrrr..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algumas horas depois...

Makoto-kun: Vocês...

Mitsuharu-kun: Não havia mais nada a fazer em tais circunstâncias...

Mesmero-kun: Concordo plenamente.

Momo: **Aí** estão vocês...

Rukia: Sempre os últimos a chegarem... (Gotas)

Makoto-kun: Chegarem?

Momo: Era de se esperar que ao menos o Makoto-san soubesse, já que ele foi escalado como o guia.. u.u

Akemi-chan: Anda logo!!

Tsubasa-chan: Para que a "Chamada Urgente"??

Mitsuharu-kun: Chamada urgente?

Aiko-chan: A mensagem que elas mandaram no celular.

Mesmero-kun: Nós recebemos mensagem??? (Pega o celular) Olha, é mesmo!!

Rukia: Enfim, vamos logo...

Hith-chan: Isso, se for rápido, eu agradeço.

Rukia: Nós todos vamos para o hotel agora... E DESCANSAR. Amanhã podemos fazer qualquer outra coisa...

Akemi-chan: Eu não vou para o hotel.

Maru-chan: Nem eu.

Momo: Vocês, as problemáticas. Vamos TODOS para o hotel. Sem reclamações.

Akemi-chan: Você não é meu Capitão. ¬¬

Maru-chan: Muito menos o meu. ¬¬

Rukia: Mas para quê? Querem ir a outro lugar?

Akemi-chan: Un. E, se possível... Gostaria que ninguém me acompanhasse.

Rukia: Isso não será possível. Mas, como a Maru não quer ir ao hotel... Ela irá com você.

Akemi-chan: Eu disse SOZINHA.

Maru-chan: Não quero a companhia dela ¬¬''

Tsubasa-chan: Eu também não quero ir ao hotel. Tenho um lugar mais interessante.

Momo: Vamos todos para o hotel, ponto final.

Nammy-chan: Eu também não quero ir até o hotel.

Nodame-chan: NÃO??

Nammy-chan: Não. Quero ir a um outro lugar... Não vejo problema em sairmos um pouco do plano..._Além disso... Eu quero vê-lo..._

Momo: Vocês estão ficando loucos. Vamos seguir o plano, e ponto final.

Debby-chan: (Acerta uma panela na cabeça de Momo) Cala a boca, que saco. ¬¬

Momo: (Desmaia no chão)

Tsubasa-chan: D-d-debby-chan...

Debby-chan: Ela me irritou u.u

Rukia: Momo? Momo?

Makoto-kun: Ah, droga... que excursão CHATA!!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Álbum Shinigami: **Nammy, 4ª. Oficial do 6º. Esquadrão

**Kon:** Vocês não acham que ela parece raciocinar quando o Kurosaki está envolvido, de alguma forma, no assunto???

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ixii... Eu sei que está pequenininho... Mas eu não estou com nenhuma inspiração, só escrevi porque eu achei que era sacanagem, né? Já faz mais de uma semana que não escrevo nada... No início era preguiça, mas depois... Realmente, minha mente estava cheia de umas coisinhas desagradáveis... De forma que não saiu nada que fosse digno de ser lido x8

Mas aqui está, eu sei que não está bom, mas... amanhã eu escrevo o próximo, e juro que forço minha mente, até que saia ALGUMA COISA legal.

Então.. Eu estava pensando... Vocês me matam, se o Aizen e o Gin não forem maus? _Por favor, por favor, não me matem..._ Me digam o que acham deles serem só dois dementes inofensivos...

Beijinhos, e desculpem... u.u

Akemi-chan.


	9. Episódio 7, Mega Filler

Hohoho, minha última promessa nesse site: nunca mais faço promessas. Quando eu li o review da Ney eu fiquei tãããão sem-graça. Aí que eu reparei: era REALMENTE não tem fala nenhuma. Então, mega-filler a caminho, sobre o que aconteceu com a Ney enquanto nós dávamos uma de loucos em butiques, fliperamas, etc...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Neylliian-chan: Nha... nem acredito que eles estão brigando até agora.. Nem devem ter percebido que eu não estou lá.. u.u

Pedestre: ... (Olhando vitrine) O que você acha disto? (Apontando uma caixa de bombons, para sua acompanhante)

Pedestre2: Bem.. você que sabe, né? Mas tem certeza que quer dar um presente para ele?

Pedestre: Claro! (Ficando vermelha) Eu.. eu sei que ele não vai saber que eu que mandei para ele, mas...

Pedestre2: Mas? Ele nem vai saber que você que comprou, você mesma disse!

Pedestre: Mas eu quero dar mesmo assim!!

Neylliian-chan: ... Aqui (Segurando o ombro do pedestre2)

Pedestre2: Algum problema?? (Olhar maligno)

Neylliian-chan: Deixa ela em paz, sua invejosa. ¬¬""

Pedestre2: O quê? Ela é minha amiga, sabia??????????

Neylliian-chan: Ela só quer dar um presente para ele, oras. Qual o seu problema? Tem mesmo de ficar dizendo essas coisas?

Pedestre2: Hã?

Neylliian-chan: (Virando-se para Pedestre) Esta caixa de bombons é realmente linda. (Sorrindo docemente). Ele vai adorar.

Pedestre: Verdade?

Neylliian-chan: Claro. n.n

Neylliian-chan: (Se afastando) _Bem.. __eu nunca havia pensado nisso, mas… Acho que eu poderia comprar um presente para ele também. Afinal.. não é má idéia. _(Dando meia volta e olhando para a loja de doces) _Até que um chocolate é uma __**ótima **__idéia.._

Dentro da loja...

Neylliian-chan: _Ahn... eu nem sabia que existiam tantos tipos de chocolate _(Parecendo muuito perdida) _Qual será que ele prefere? Menta, avelã, brigadeiro, branco, preto, café,_ _amargo...???? AH!! Eu NÃO SEI!!!! Eu nem ao menos sei qual desses EU prefiro!!!_

Atendente: Precisa de ajuda?

Neylliian-chan: _AH! Um anjo!!! Ele veio me ajudar!!! T.T_

Atendente: Alguma preferência?

Neylliian-chan: Na verdade, eu queria comprar um presente para um...er...amigo.. Mas não sei o que ele gosta.

Atendente: Hum.. Que tal os tradicionais? É mais difícil errar com eles.

Neylliian-chan: Tradicionais?

Atendente: Sim, sim, posso trazer para você experimentar.

Neylliian-chan: Sério? Nossa, eu adoraria. xD

Atendente: Espere só um minutinho.

Neylliian-chan: Calro, claro n.n

Atendente: (Indo pegar os chocolates)

Neylliian-chan: _Ahn.. acho que assim, eu consigo! Quer dizer.. não dá para errar, dá?? O.o_

Atendente: Aqui, senhorita.

Neylliian-chan: Nossa, que rápido! (Pegando um pedaço de chocolate preto) Hum.. Er... Não é.. hun... simples DEMAIS?

Atendente: Uh, parece que a senhorita quer algo um pouco mais.. Exótico?

Neylliia-chan: Hun.. Acho que sim.

Atendente: Então, aguarde mais um pouco. Vou trazer outros...

Neylliia-chan: Uhun. _Yummy... esse chocolate é gostoso mesmo O.o _(Andando pela loja)

Atendente: (Cutucando o ombro de Ney)

Neylliian-chan: Oi?

Atendente: Aqui, alguns sabores... Por favor, veja se lhe agradam.

Neylliian-chan: (Pegando um de aspecto tosco.. cheio de.. coisas castanhas)

Atendente: Esse seria o nosso crocante.

Neylliian-chan: Nossa! Que gostosoo!!!

Atendente: Nossa loja se orgulha de saber que a senhorita gostou.

Neylliian-chan: Mas é muito gostoso mesmo!

Atendente: Esse é o escolhido?

Neylliian-chan: Bem.. esse é ótimo mesmo.. Mas gostaria de olhar os outros. xD

Atendente: Claro, claro. Por favor n.n

Neylliian-chan: (Pegando outro, desta vez de uma tonalidade amarelada...)

Atendente: Esse é nosso chocolate-branco-supremo.

Neylliian-chan: Supremo?

Atendente: Você vai descobrir quando provar.

Neylliian-chan: _Aiui, to até com medo de colocar esse troço na minha boca..._(Colocando o chocolate na boca)

Atendente: (Olhando ansiosamente)

Neylliian-chan: AH!!! Isso aqui é GOSTOSO!!

Atendente: Eu não disse? (Aparentando orgulho enorme)

Neylliian-chan: _Meu Deus, isso aqui é o paraíso... O gosto, o cheiro.. A doçura, delicadeza, a forma como derreta na língua... A cor.. Não, não, a cor é de vômito.. Mas fora isso.. É fantástico _(Olhinhos brilhando de deleite)

Atendente: Temos ainda os de menta, hortalã...

Neylliian-chan: Claro, pode trazer para mim??

Atendente: Claro, espere um momento.

Neylliian-chan: _Nha, são tão gostosos que nem sei qual escolher! Qual o Kira-kun gostaria??_

Atendente: (Surgindo do nada) Aqui, essas são nossas gotas de menta...

Neylliian-chan: (Colocando algumas na boca)

Atendente: Então?

Neylliian-chan: Hum.. _O gosto, inicialmente, de chocolate.. depois de alguma coisa refrescante.. doce.. gostosa.. envolvente... Simplesmente.. fascinante._ É ótimo.

Atendente: Então, vai querer experimentar mais algum...?

Neyllian-chan:... Não, não.. Eu.. acho.. que não precisa mais. (Parecendo distante)

Atendente: Então, vai querer algum destes?

Neylliian-chan: Na verdade.. Não vou querer nenhum.

Atendente: Nããão????????? O.o

Neylliian-chan: Não.

Atendente: Por que?

Neylliian-chan: Ahn.. hoje não, certo? (Saindo da loja afobada)

Atendente: _Qual o problema com ela???????????_

Neylliian-chan: (Andando rápido) Aiaiaui.. Eu nem acredito nisso.. Que roubo.. Eu ia dar um para o Kira, mas.. Quando eu vi aquela etiqueta com o preço de cada UNIDADE... u.u

_FLASHBACK_

_Neylliian-chan: (Olhando distraídamente a loja, quando seu olhar cai sobre uma etiqueta. $$$$$$$) Nuu! Não tenho dinheiro para isso! Saco! Agora tenho que ir embora! E sem o presente do Kira T.T_

Neyllian-chan: AH!! MINHA BARRIGA TÁ DOENDO-O!!! (Correndo na rua, que nem louca)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hehehe, espero que isso faça com que eu me desculpe, Ney!! Enfim, é tarde e eu tenho aula amanhã cedo... Eu tenho que ir, porque senão vão querer me matar, amanhã, quando eu reclamar que não quero ir pra escola nenhuma..

Bjx para vocês!

Até a próxima!!!

Ake-chan


	10. Episódio 8

Perdi a senha, perdi minha revisora!! Argh, mas já achei, e minha revisora está de volta xD Novo cap. que demorou séculos! Mas vamos voltar ao normal de um ou mais cap. por semana, ok? E, provavelmente, vamos ter cap. nas férias também n.n Falando em férias... olha elas aí! (Fogos de artifício ao fundo)

Rs, chaga de papo, vamos ao que interessa:

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Cap. 8**

??: Momo? Momo?

Visões turvas. Vultos, vozes preocupadas. Mas também havia risos. Ela não estava enganada, haviam risos, certo? Ela achava que sim.

Tsubasa-chan: Nee-san! Nee-san, acorda!

Momo: _Por que ela parece preocupada? Raios, por que a Tsuba-chan parece preocupada?_

Tsubasa-chan: Ela está acordando! Graças!

Aiko-chan: (Cochichando para Debby) Ei, Debby. Acho que a panelada não foi forte o suficiente ¬¬'

Debby-chan: Que alivio! (Suspira) Eu achava que tinha matado ela! ù.u'

Maru-chan: Cara, nem saiu **sangue**. ¬¬'

Nammy-chan: Alguém aí viu a Ney-chan???? (Olhando para os lados)

Rukia, que até então encontrava-se acudindo Momo, pareceu preocupada.

Rukia: A Ney sumiu????

Makoto-kun: ah, cara. Se acontece alguma coisa com ela o Zaraki Kenpachi endoida.

Maru-chan: Pelo menos vai ter sangue (Babando e com olhar maníaco no rosto)

Akemi-chan: (Pegando panela na mão de Debby e acertando-a na cabeça de Maru)

Todos: (Contendo uma enorme vontade de rir, e soltando bufos, em sua vergonhosa tentativa)

Maru-chan: (Olhar assustador) COMO OUSA???

Akemi-chan: Maru, cala a boca ¬¬'

Todos: (Boquiabertos)

Maru-chan: O QUÊ????

Akemi-chan: Err.. por favor?

Maru-chan: (Levando a mão até a cabeça e vendo-a encharcar-se de sangue, rapidamente) O.õ

Akemi-chan: (Olhando para a mão ensangüentada de Maru. Depois para as colegas, que pareciam chocadas) Maru... Err...

Maru-chan: O.õ

Akemi-chan: Des-des-des...

Maru-chan: (Sentando) Sangueee (Olhos brilhando)

Nammy-chan: Que ela está fazendo?

Maru-chan: (Colocando a mão na boca e chupando, como um bebê, parecendo em transe total)

Todos: O.õ

Momo: Itai... (Colocando a mão no galo que brotara em sua cabeça)

Tsubasa-chan: Nee-san!!(Abraçando Momo)

Momo: (Parecendo confusa) O que aconteceu?

Debby-chan: Eeh... (Se escondendo atrás de Nodame)

Nodame-chan: Ei! ò.ó

Debby-chan: Desculpa (Gotas)

Nodame-chan: ¬¬'

Debby-chan: (Indo se esconder atrás de Maru, que ainda parecia em transe, com a mão na boca e babando) _Assim ela até parece inofensiva u.u_

Mitsuharu-kun: (Explicando a situação para Momo)

Mesmero-kun: Eu sugiro um grupo de busca!

Aiko-chan: Pra achar a Debby?????

Mesmero-kun: Claro que não (Encarando Aiko como se ela tivesse 2 anos de idade) ¬¬

Nammy-chan: Eto... como a gente vai achar a Ney numa cidade tão grande?

Mesmero-kun: Err.. bem... Uh...

??: (f--)f

Tsubasa-chan: AH!! (Soltando-se do abraço de sua irmã e correndo para trás de Nodame)

Nodame-chan: Ei! ò.ó Por que todo mundo deu pra esconder atrás de mim hoje? Eu, por um acaso, tenho cara de escudo humano, é?

Tusbasa-chan: Olha aquele z-z-z-z-zumbii! (Apontando)

Aiko-chan: Isso não é um zumbi O.õ

Nammy-chan: Ney-sama!!

Neylliian-chan: AIIIIII!

Makoto-kun: O que foi, Ney-chan?

Neylliian-chan: Pra você é Neylliian Taichou! ò.ó

Makoto-kun: i-i

Debby-chan: (Saindo de trás de Maru, que continuava babando) Ney-chan!!! O que aconteceu???

Neylliian-chan: (Com as mãos na barriga) Eu to com dor de barrigaa!!

Todos: O.õ

Rukia: Por onde você andou? ¬¬

Mitsuharu-kun: Você nos deixou preocupados _com o que o Capitão Kenpachi poderia fazer xD_

Neylliian-chan: Como todos estavam brigando, eu resolvi dar uma volta... ai! (Fazendo careta, enquanto apertava a barriga) volta... loja de doces... montes de amostras... dor de barriga... AIII!

Maru-chan: (Babando)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanatarou: Lararara! (Cantando enquanto varria a calçada de uma das ruas da seireitei) Aaah! Varrer é tão cansativo! (Passando a mão na testa, para limpar o suor, enquanto olhava o céu) Oh! Uma estrela cadente! (Olhando para o vulto rosa que passava pelo céu) O que eu vou pedir? Eh.. Deixa eu ver... Uh... Err... Aaahn... Já sei!! Eu desejo que aconteça algo que faça com que eu não tenha mais que varrer a rua por hoje!

BUM! Vulto-cor-de-rosa caindo em cima de Hanatarou, que um segundo antes encontrava-se de pé, com a vassoura numa das mãos.

Hanatarou: Aah!

Vulto-cor-de-rosa: (Levantando e balançando as mechas de seu cabelo rosa)

Hanatarou: Ano... Eu não queria incomodar, mas... Será que a srta poderia sair de cima de mim?

Vulto-cor-de-rosa: Oh! Gomenasai! (Exclama saindo de cima do Shinigami e fazendo mesura)

Hanatarou: (Levantando)

Vulto-cor-de-rosa: O sr poderia me dizer que lugar é esse?

"ATENÇÃO, TODOS OS SHINIGAMIS! RYOKA À LESTE DA SEIREITEI, LOCALIZADO NA RUA LB" grita o auto-falante.

Hanatarou: É... você é a Asuna?

Vulto-cor-de-rosa: Hai! Mas... como você sabe meu nome?

Yachiru: (Surgindo de lugar nenhum) Hana! Cadê o ryoka, Hana? (Percebendo a presença de Asuna) Nee... san?

Asuna-chan: Hein? Quem é essa? (Perguntando para Hanatarou)

Hanatarou: Asuna-san... você não lembra?

Asuna-chan: Devia?

Yachiru: (Com os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas) Ken-chan!

Kenpachi: (Se aproximando) O que foi, Yachiru?

Yahiru: Ken-chan! T.T (Pulando nas costas dele)

Asuna-chan: Não tô entendendo mais nada :S

Kenpachi: Asuna???

Yachiru: Ken-chan! Ela não lembra de nós! Y.Y

Lú-chan: (Surgindo do nada) Asuna!!! (Correndo e abraçando a "ryoka")

Asuna-chan: (Desvencilhando-se do abraço) Eu conheço vocês?

Lú-chan: Asuna... ;-; Não lembra de sua melhor amiga?? Y.Y Ou da sua irmãzinha? T.T (Apontando Yachiru, que tentava esconder o fato de que lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto) Ou do seu pai adotivo?? ç-ç (Apontando Kenpahi, que parecia pasmo)

Asuna-chan: o-o' Mas eu nem tenho família o-o'

Ukitake: (Aparece, virando a esquina) Mas ESTÁ é a ryoka???

Asuna-chan: (Olhando para Ukitake de forma engraçada) Deste aí eu lembro O.õ

Yachiru: Lembra?? ;-; E de mim, nee-san?

Asuna-chan: (Olhando para Yachiru com pena) Não .-. Não lembro de você (Gotas) Mas lembro dele (Apontando Ukitake) Vagamente... mas lembro.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Asuna-chan: (Suspirando)**_

_**Ukitake: (Trocando a parte de cima da roupa Shinigami, que encontrava-se rasgada, deixando à mostra o peito nu)**_

_**Asuna-chan: (Tendo ataques histéricos)**_

_**??: (Tendo ataques mais histéricos ainda)**_

Asuna-chan: _Mas quem era aquela garota?? _(Olhando para Lú) _Não se __**parecia **__com essa_

Ukitake: (Tossindo)

Asuna-chan: AH! Ele vai morrer engasgado! AH!!! (Correndo em círculos e gritando que nem doida)

Ukitake: (Se recuperando) Asuna! Eu estou bem! Calma! (Sorriso sem-graça)

Asuna: Oh (Parando de correr)

Ukitake: Temos de avisar os outros Capitães. Lú-sama.

Lú-chan: Hai, Ukitake Taichou.

Ukitake: Vá avisar o Capitão Aizen, já que seu Vice-Capitão não encontra-se, alguém tem que avisá-lo.

Lú-chan: Mal se contendo de tanta emoção) Hai! (Fazendo mesura e saindo correndo)

Ukitake: Asuna, você vem com a gente n.n

Asuna-chan: Ahn.. tá .-.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lú-chan: "A_izen Taichou, vim transmitir uma..." Credo, que formal _(Gota) _"Aizen Taichou, eu gostaria que você... me desse um beijo? Nha!! Pior que queria siim!! _(Trombando com alguém e caindo no chão) Itai...!

Aizen: Oh, desculpe, Lú-chan n.n

Lú-chan: Aizen Taichou (Olhos brilhando de pura adoração)

Aizen: Você não devia ir ver o ryoka? Assim como eu? Eu estou atrasado, mas fico feliz com isso, se significar ter a sua companhia (Dando a mão para Lú e levantando-a do chão)

Lú-chan: (Ficando vermelha) Aizen Taichou, estou aqui justamente para falar da "ryoka".

Aizen: Algum problema?

Lú-chan: É a Asuna. Irmã da Vice-Capitã Yachiru!

Aizen: (Parecendo chocado)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Álbum Shinigami ****Golden: **Hanatarou: (Num quarto de hospital, com a perna quebrada) _Acho que eu devia tomar mais cuidado com o que desejo O.o_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prontinho! Espero que a espera tenha valido a pena n.n'

É isso que dá mudar a senha sem mais nem menos e esquecer de anotar ù.u'

Enfim... eu preciso da ajuda de vocês! Eu queria saber o que querem dar para seus pares românticos xD Pensem com carinho... e se der para não ser doces/chocolates, etc eu agradeço n.n

Eu só consegui pensar num pro Mitsuharu... Eu pensei em uma garrafa e Pinga pra Matsumoto... que tal? Pra vocês beberem juntos ;

Respondendo perguntinhas:

-O preço do chocolate? Uhn.. imagine o preço de um ovo de Páscoa da Copenhague. Pois então mais ou menos isso. n.n"

-Se o Ichigo gosta de chocolate? Não duvido nada (Babando)

Uh... Lay, eu coloco você no próximo capi, ok? Não consegui encaixar você neste, mas prometo que aparece no próximo – VOU cumprir esta promessa x

Ah, sim! Como eu não posso falar com vocês para discutir questões da fic, eu fiquei pensando: será que eles têm MSN? Enfim, quem tiver, e não se importar de me passar.. n.n"

Beijos e até a próxima!


	11. Episódio 9

**Cap. 8**

Mesmero-kun: Eita, tinha que ter um pouco mais de ordem aqui.. Uma baba.. Outra acerta uma panela na sub-capitã... Outra foge e volta com dores fortes na barriga.. Nossa.. O que dirão os capitães...

Rukia: Esse é o meu medo... Elas estão muito desorganizadas e a culpa no final é nossa.

Momo: Por que eu não lembro de nada?

Tsubasa-chan: Pergunte à Debby (Olhar maligno pra Debby)

Debby-chan: (ainda escondida atrás de Maru que continuava babando)

Akemi-chan: Sacola, agora como eu saio daqui?? Eu tenho que ir ver o...

Aiko-chan: AATCHIM!

Tsubasa-chan: Eca, tem meleca no meu cabeloo:O³³³³³

Neylliian-chan: OMG, tem mesmo:O³³ Credooo! Vai lavar, que nojo!

Nammy-chan: Eeca, credo, Aiko

Aiko-chan: Mas foi sem querer!

Maru-chan: (Babando)

Momo: Que bagunça! i.i

Nodame-chan: O cabelo de Tsuba-san tá verde x.x

Tsubasa-chan: O que? Ah! Credo!! i.i

Debby-chan: _É elas esqueceram de mim... Por enquanto... Eu acho..._

Momo: Alguém pode me explicar alguma coisa?

Akemi: _Por favor não me mata i.i_

Maru-chan: Depende (Diz parando subitamente de babar, assustando todo mundo) O.o

Hith-chan: GAH! Menina! Não grita assim do nada! Credo!

Makoto-kun: Gentes malucas, vocês, hãn?

Nodame-chan: Eu quero chá e.e'

Mesmero-kun: NÃO É HORA PRA CHÁ! (Descabelando.. literalmente)

Debby-chan: Credo, que medo de vocês, pessoas o.õ

Mesmero-kun: A gente é que tinha que ter medo de você o.õ

Debby-chan: O que eu já te fiz pra você ter medo de mim? ¬¬

Mesmero-kun: Pra mim nada... Já pra Momo... (Diz sorrindo sarcásticamente)

Momo: Depende o quê???

Maru-chan: Depende do que for falar.. dã ¬¬'

Debby-chan: Err.. (Indo se esconder atrás de.. Akemi o.o)

Momo: Eu só quero que alguém me explique o que está acontecendo!

Rukia: Agora não temos tempo.

Debby: _Nunca gostei tanto da Rukia-san._ (Atrás de Akemi)

Momo: Tempo? Perdão? Pra onde vamos?

Rukia: Pro hotel 5 estrelas! (Fogos de artifico ao fundo)

Akemi-chan: ¬¬' Eu NÃO VOU, saco u.u

Mitsuharu-kun: Ahahaha! A Akemi-sama tá igualzinho criançinha... Aushuahuah!

Akemi-chan: (Olhar do mal..) Debby, me dê essa panela... Hohoho!

Debby-chan: Eu, hein! Você não pode matar ele O.o

Akemi-chan: Quem disse? Hohohoho! (Olhar maligno)

Rukia: Sem mais panelas na cabeça! Vamos!

Akemi-chan: NÃO!!

Makoto-kun: E pra onde a senhorita vai mesmo?

Akemi-chan: Não é da tua conta :p

Makoto-kun: (Aura negra) Que tirada ;o;

Mitsharu-kun: É dureza, cara.. (Consolando o amigo dramático)

Mesmero-kun: Se você não vier com a gente tem que falar pelo menos pra onde vai

Akemi-chan: Mas...é que...

Rukia: Pode ir onde quiser, contanto que não se perca... E se algum capitão vier falar algo sobre essa separação a responsabilidade será sua.

Akemi-chan: Oo _Rukia, sua mala sem-noção ¬¬_

Debby-chan: Err... eu quero ir com a Akemi (Com medo de apanhar sozinha se ficar pra trás)

Aiko-chan: Eu tb ;;' (Medo de ficar sozinha e ser apedrejada)

Maru-chan: Eu também. (Intenções misteriosas.. O.o)

Akemi-chan: O.õ Eita, será que a seireitei toda também não quer vir junto não? O.O

Tsubasa-chan: ¬¬ Folgada.. Tá pegando o boi que pode ir pra outro lugar que não o famoso "Hotel 5 Estrelas" (Fazendo voz absolutamente sarcástica)

Rukia: O hotel é muito bom tá?!

Nammy-chan: Esse "bom" é que me assusta

Nodame-chan: Uashuashaushauahsuash (Tendo ataque de risos)

Makoto-kun: Ah qual é gente! Eu acredito que o hotel seja bom sim u.u

Rukia: Obrigada!!!

Aiko-chan: Só você né? O.o

Mitsuharu-kun: É.

Akemi-chan: Ok, pessoas, então deixa eu ir logo.. E meu séqüito que me siga.. se conseguir me alcançar.. MUAHAHAHAHHAHAAAA!!! (Olhar pisicopata)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na seireitei..

Asuna-chan: Cara, me larga! (Olhando pro rapaz de cabelos prateados que segurava seu pulso)

Misashi-kun: Ordens superiores.. Não posso desgrudar de você! (Cara de tarado level mááx)

Asuna-chan: TARADO! ME LARGAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lú-chan: Misashi, solta ela ¬¬

Misashi-kun: (Soltando com cara de emburrado) Não me chamaram pra ir à Terra ;o; Isso me deixa de muito MAU-HUMOOOOOOOR (Reclamou, fazendo bico)

Lay-chan: Não foi escolhidoooooooo!(Faz língua)

Misashi-kun: Por que não me chamaram?? T.T E o que você está falando? Não te chamaram também ¬¬

Lay-chan: (Gota) Mas, mas, mas... (Gaguejando) Eu vou pedir pro meu avô u.u

Misashi-kun: Se você for, então eu também vou ¬¬

Lay-chan: Ah, é?

Misashi-kun: Tenho meus direitos!

Lú-chan: Dá pra calar a boca??? ¬¬ A moça tá achando a gente doido.

Asuna-chan: Ahn? (Reage ao ouvir seu nome) Eu? Ah! Hahahahhahahaha! (Ataque nervoso) Não, não, eu acho vocês bem.. bem.. NORMAIS! Hehehehheheheeeee!!!!!!!!!

Lalah-chan: Pes-so-as!!! (Surge de lugar nenhum)

Misashi-kun: ¬¬ A maluca chegou pra completar o circo, ó céus.

Lalah-chan: Hein? T.T O Misashi-kun não gosta de miiiim!! Y.Y

Hanatarou-kun: O que há aqui? (Aparece do nada) Lalah-chan! Por que está chorando???

Lalah-chan: O Misashi-kun não gosta de mim ;o;

Hanatarou-kun: (Chega pertinho de Lalah) Ele é um bobo u.u Vamos, eu te levo pra outro lugar n.n

Lalah-chan: Hai, hai! Mas... eu tinha que.. err... esqueci e.e"

Hanatarou-kun: Vamos, vamos! (Pega Lalah pela mão e puxa pra algum lugar(?) ).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hith-chan: Meu Deus, onde o mundo vai parar (Olhando o "Hotel 5 Estrelas)

Mitsuharu-kun: I-i-isso... é o hotel? O.O

Nammy-chan: Uéé.. será que tem chá?? (Babando)

Mesmero-kun: (Olhando pra um lugar capenga, de madeira podre, vidros quebrados e, muito provavelmente, infestado de ratos, baratas, etc..)

Rukia-chan: Ei, pessoal! (Por mais incrível que parece, ela grita, com voz animada) Vamos, vamos entrando!! É aqui mesmo!

Neylliian-chan: Eu não vou entrar aí! (Voz indignada)

Momo-chan: Por que, Ney-chan? T.T

Neylliian-chan: _Parece que desde a panelada ela ficou boazinha o.o"_

Nodame-chan: Eu quero tomar cháá!!!!!!!!

Nammy-chan: Eu também!!!

Nodame-chan: Vamos! Avante!!! (Sai correndo, junto de Nammy, para dentro do Hotel)

Rukia: (Sorriso colgate) O que estão esperando? (Pergunta pros outros)

Mesmero, Mitsuharu, Makoto: ... (Cri, cri, cri)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi-chan: _Malditaaaaas! ò.ó Elas vão mesmo me acompanhar -.-'_

Maru-chan: Akemi-sama?

Akemi-chan: Que foi, Maru? ¬¬

Maru-chan: Tem como pararmos nessa lojinha um minuto? (Aponta pra uma loja de aparência assustadora, cheia de caveiras na vitrine, e armas afiadas)

Aiko-chan: o.o" O que você quer aí, Maru?

Debby-chan: Não dirija a palavra à doida! (Sussurra pra Aiko)

Aiko-chan: Eu sei ;o; (Sussurra de volta) Eu esqueci e falei sem-querer! Além do mais, ela tá tão boazinha e lezada desde que levou uma panelada que eu esqueci!

Debby-chan: (Olhando Maru mexer em armas afiadas e perigosas) Boazinha? (Gota)

Akemi-chan: _Que ótima chance de escapar!!! Eu vou sair de fininho..._ (Saindo de perto das outras Shinigami)

Ichigo: AKEMI!

Akemi-chan: T.T É CASTIGO!

Ichigo: Akemi! Aiko! Debby! E..err.. Maru [?

Debby-chan: Ichi..

Aiko-chan: ……..go!

Ichigo: O que as doidas estão fazendo aqui?!?!? E cadê a Rukia.. E Nammy??

Maru-chan: Quem você chamou de doida? ¬¬ (Carregando um embrulho misterioso pra fora da loja)

Ichigo: Er.. Ninguém! Hehe!

Maru-chan: Acabei por aqui, a gente pode ir até a loja do Urah.. Quer dizer, pra onde você quiser ir! (Sorriso nervoso)

Akemi-chan: _o.o Como é que ela sabe pra onde eu vou???_

Ichigo: Vamos até a minha casa! O Kon vai adorar ver vocês por lá!

Debby-chan: O Kon? Não, obrigada (Medo)

Aiko-chan: Err, eu também passo! (Levanta a mão)

Ichigo: O que foi? Algo errado?

Akemi-chan: Não, não, nada.. Hehe n.n'

_FLASHBACK_

_Hith-chan: Koooon! (Olhando foto dele)_

_Akemi-chan: Você tá fazendo o que?_

_Hith-chan: NADA (Cara fechada)_

_Akemi-chan: o.o_

_Lay-chan: Ela tava olhando uma foto do bichinho do Ichigo que eu viii!!!! (Sentando na cama)_

_Nammy-chan: Quem falou do Ichigo? (Olhos brilhando)_

_Hith-chan: ELE NÃO É BICHINHO DE NINGUÉM! Ò.Ó_

_Tsubasa-chan: Nossa, que estresse, no dormitório o.o Daqui a pouco oYamamoto vai vir ver o que aconteceu por aqui. Alguém aí quer chocolate?_

_Neylliian-chan: EEUU! (Levanta a mão)_

_Hith-chan: Da próxima vez que vocês o chamarem de bichinho.. ou mesmo se chegaram perto dele sem a minha pessoa perto.. vocês vão me pagar ¬¬_

Ichigo: Então, vamos!

Maru-chan: Estamos ocupados, cabeça de abóbora ¬¬ Com licença. (Empurrando as colegas Shinigami pra longe)

Aiko-chan: Ichigo! (Joga um cartão pra ele) Vê se aparece por lá! Tenho certeza que será uma boa surpresa! E leva o Kon junto!

Ichigo: (Pegando cartão onde se lia: Hotel 5 Estrelas!) Passar.. por lá?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Álbum Shinigami** **Golden:**Hanatarou-kun: Lalah-chan? Está bom assim?

Lalah-chan: Não, não, está bom.. Mas se fizer com mais força nas mãos fica melhor n.n

Hanatarou-kun: Tem.. tem certeza, Lalah-chan? Eu tenho medo de estragar tudo.

Lalah-chan: Não vai estragar, bobinho. Vai lá, com mais força!

Hanatarou-kun: OK... AHH! ESTRAGUEI!

Lalah-chan: u.u (Olhando o vaso de barro que Hanatarou estava fazendo) Calma, a gente concerta..

Hanatarou-kun: ;o;

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pessoasssssss!! Eu não quero ser apedrejada, sim? Ainda sou meio nova pra morrer, sabe...

Olha, eu sei.. vocês bem que tem todo o direito de querer me matar! Mas, eu tenho boas explicações.. Não espero que entendam completamente, mas.. só pra não ficar como a "sem palavra". Foi o seguinte.. a semana após aquela foi semana de provas ;o;

Daí não dava mesmo pra entrar (ODEIOOO SEMANA DE PROVAS!). A seguinte meu pc queimou -.-'

A outra foi a semana de provas finais. Depois das provas finais, eu fui** obrigada **a viajar, e só voltei agora! Mas eu prometo, eu vou fazer capítulos e mais ca´pítulos! Um pra cada dia! Só espero que ainda tenham pessoas que não viajaram aí pra ler..

Agora, recadinhos do coração (nossa, que coisa brega! Rsrsrsrs!!)

Lay! Vai fazer uma fic interativa? (Olhos brilhando) Ai, que lindo! Mas eu não recebi teu e-mail e.e" Pode passar de novo?

A propósito, não veio o e-mail de ninguém, só o da Tsuba-chan .-. Os outros que tentaram só veio um espaço vazio onde deveria ter o e-mail.. dá pra tentar de novo?

A Paula-chan fica pro próximo, sim? Ele vem amanha, nem que eu tenh que escrever num caderno e passar pro pc depois n.n"

E.. agradecimentos à Debby, que me ajudou a escrever esse cap – ou pelo menos o início.. Desculpem se ficou muito confuso.. é que a gente é maluca! Eu queria pedir ajuda de vocês em alguns capítulos.. eu vou pedir pra quem eu tiver no MSN, e quem não se importar de ajudar, claro ;D

Beijão, a Akemi adora vocês!


	12. Episódio 10

**Episódio 10**

Ichigo: É.. aqui:O (Olhando lugar capenga onde se lia: Hotel 5 Estrelas)

Rukia: ICHIGO! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI, CABEÇA DE ABÓBORA?

Ichigo: Rukia! (Abre sorriso)

Nammy-chan: Ichi..go?

Ichigo: Nammy! (Alarga sorriso)

Nammy-chan: Ichigo!! (Pula da janela) Oi. (Fala pra ele)

Ichigo: (Vermelho) Nammy! Você não pode pular desse jeito dos lugares!

Nammy-chan: Hã? Por que?

Ichigo: Por que as pessoas vão ver! Cabeção!

Nammy-chan: Ah.. desculpa.. . 

Momo: Aquele é o Ichigo? O.o

Tsubasa-chan: O cabeça de abóboraa! (Pula pra baixo também) Yo! (Dá tapa na cabeça de Ichigo)

Ichigo: Hey! Ò.ó Qual o seu problema, hein, menina estranha?!?!?

Tsubasa-chan: COMO?

Ichigo: É isso mesmo..

Mitsuharu-kun: Ichigo, pare de gritar AGORA.

Ichigo: O.O Tá puxando briga, é, idiota?

Kon: (Aparece de dentro da michila de Ichigo) Parem, parem, antes que eu me machuque! ;-;

Hith-chan: .. Kon? (Olhando em volta. Avista o bichinho) KON! (Olhos brilhando)

Kon: Nee-san! (Correndo em câmera lenta, ao encontro de Hith)

Hith-chan: Kon! (Correndo em câmera lenta, também)

Kon: Nee-san! (Abraça a parte..er.. superior e fronteira de Hith)

Hith-chan: Kon (Olhos brilhando) Que saudades!

Kon: Hai, hai, nee-san!

Mesmero-kun: Ichigo (Olhando torto)

Ichigo: Mesmero! (Rindo torto)

Nodame-chan: Alguém tem mais chá..? (Cambaleando)

Neylliian-chan: Parece que também tem droga no chá daqui e.e"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi-chan: Aqui.. vocês esperam do lado de fora!

Maru-chan: De jeito nenhum!

Aiko-chan: Por que?

Debby-chan: Abusada, a gente também entra!

Akemi-chan: Ok, ok, entrem.. (Chega perto da porta) URAHARA!

Urahara: Ahhn?? Akemi-sama? Debby-sama? Maru-sama? Aiko-sama?

Aiko-chan: Por que meu nome é o último? ;-;

Urahara: Aaah! Aiko-sama, não faça essa carinha! Quer um chá? Chocolate, quem sabe?? (Sorrindo)

Aiko-chan: Hai! (Olhos brilhando)

Debby-chan: Que exclusão (Gota)

Akemi-chan: Nem diga (Gotas)

Maru-chan: _FINALMENTE! Eu estou tão perto de conseguir o que o otoosan quer _(Olhos brilhando) _E depois vai ter muito sangue _(Olhar maligno)

Debby-chan: (escondendo atrás de Akemi) Ela me dá medo ;-;

Akemi-chan: A mim também o.o" (Entrando na loja)

Urahara: Mas o que as traz a minha humilde lojinha? (Sorriso afetado)

Akemi-chan: Eu vim pra conversar com você.. sobre.. aquilo.

Urahara: Ah! Mas é claro! Meninas, esperem aqui..n.n

Akemi-chan: Agora NÃO.

Urahara: O.O Ok.

Debby-chan: Eu acho que ela tá escondendo algo da gente! (Sussurra pra Aiko)

Aiko-chan: Você acha? (Sussurra de volta)

Maru-chan: Eu sei o que é.

Debby-chan: É mesmo?

Maru-chan: Eu tenho cara de quem mente? (Olhar assustador)

Debby-chan: C-c-claro que não! Hehe!

Aiko-chan: Então, o que é?

Maru-chan: Ela encomendou um chocolate especial.. o melhor do mundo.. e não quer dividir.. saca?

Debby-chan: Que abusada!

Aiko-chan: A Akemi ia fazer isso?

Maru-chan: Claro! E eu soube disso! E vim aqui pra pegar o chocolate antes dela!

Debby-chan: Mas isso não me parece certo..

Aiko-chan: Nem a mim..

Maru-chan: Ah, é? Então deixe-a comer tudo sozinha! Suas bakas!

Dabby-chan: (Olhando pra Aiko)

Aiko-chan: (Olhando pra Debby)

Debby-chan: Em que a gente pode ajudar?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misashi-kun: Droga, eu também quero ir pra Terra ;-; Quero ver a Inoue seus dotes.. (Olhando foto de Inoue)

Asuna-chan: Hein?? TARADO! DESGRUDA!!!!

Kenpachi: Algum problema, Asu-chan?

Asuna-chan: (Olhando estranho pra Kenpachi) Faz ele desgrudar de mim?

Kenpachi: Misashi, solte-a ¬¬

Misashi-kun: Hai! (Ficando nervoso)

Paula-chan: Zaraki Taichou! Chamou?

Kenpachi: Sim, sim.. Eu queria pedir a você que cuide de Asuna, o Misashi vai ir à Terra.. parece que alguém se esqueceu de chamá-lo..

Misashi-kun: Eu vou pra Terra? (Olhos brilhando)

Kenpachi: Anda logo ¬¬

Misashi-kun: Eu VOU!!! YUPPYY!!!!!!! (Corre pros dormitórios, saltitando)

Lú-chan: Ele é maluco ¬¬

Lay-chan: Só descobriu agora? (Gotas)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aizen: Gin? (No telefone)

Gin: (Do outro lado da linha) Sim?

Aizen: A Maru já deve estar em posição.. Prepare-se para o show.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Álbum Shinigami ****Golden**Misashi-kun: Eu vou ver a Inoue, Tra-la-la-la-laaa! (olhar pervo)

Figurante: Esse cara me dá medo O.o

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eii!!!!!!! De volta... ah! Eu estou sem revisoras.. então, desculpem pelos erros do outro episódio u.u

E não é "Cap.8" e sim "Episódio 9"..

Desculpem os errinhos.. Novo episódio.. Espero que gostem!

Beijos!

Akemi.


	13. Episódio 11

**Episódio 11**

Lay-chan: De onde você veio? (Olhando pra Lú) O.o

Lu-chan: Aizen Taichou! Esta é a ryoka! (Aponta Asuna)

Asuna-chan: Er.._Estou me sentindo como um bicho estranho numa jaula de um zoológico, e as pessoas olham pra mim como se eu fosse algum tipo de raridade o-o"_

Aizen: Asuna! (Olhar não muito agradável)

Asuna-chan: Saco, eu já me enchi de todos vocês olhando assim pra mim! Eu vou-me embora. (Sai andando)

Todos: (Gotas)

Lú-chan: Asu-chan! Volta aqui!

Asuna-chan: Tente me pegar (Olhar maroto)

Kenpachi: Asuna..

Asuna-chan: (Sai correndo tão rápido quanto a Yachiru)

Lay-chan: Agora eu tenho certeza que é a irmã da Yachiru o.o"

Paula-chan: e.e" Eu quero correr que nem ela quando eu crescer (Olhos brilhando)

Lú-chan: Paula, você JÁ cresceu ¬¬

Paula-chan: Ah, é mesmo (Gotas)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuna-chan: Livreeeeeee!!! (Mãos pro alto) Haha, tentem me pegar, panacas! (Olha pra trás e faz língua. Tromba em alguém)

Toushirou: Ei! Olha por onde anda!! (Olhando pra Asuna) Ei.. Você não é a ryoka?

Asuna-chan: Ah (Olhos brilhando). Desculpe-me (Faz mesura) _Que gracinha, ele n.n_

Toushirou: Oi! Você não me respondeu!!!

Asuna-chan: Hã? (Perdida em pensamentos)

Toushirou: Você não é a ryoka?? E por que você parece a macaca da Yachiru???

Asuna-chan: Err.. eu não sei (Confusa)

Toushirou: _o.o Nossa, ela parece mesmo assustada o.o_ Ei.. você não quer dar uma voltinha?

Asuna-chan: Eu adoraria! (Sorrisão)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misashi-kun: Eu vou, eu vou, pra Terra agora eu vou, eu vou eu vou (Cantando)

Kyouraku: Ukitake.. tem certeza que ele vai ajudar? (Cochichando enquanto olha o Misashi bobo-alegre)

Ukitake: (Gotas) Qualquer ajuda faz a diferença, Kyouraku.. Enquanto não sabemos o que o Aizen e o Gin querem.. é bom manter a guarda..

Kyouraku: Mas eles não sabem com que propósito estão indo pra lá.. não é? Isso não é o que eu chamo, exatamente, de "manter a guarda".

Ukitake: Eles vão saber.. Só espero que a Maru-sama não esteja envolvida também nesses planos... De qualquer forma, se as coisas ficarem muito ruins, ainda há como irmos todos nós..

Kyouraku: Você fala como se soubesse o que eles querem.. Afinal, por que não podemos arrancar o Gin de onde quer que ele esteja, e prender ambos? Não é mais fácil só não deixar que eles avancem em seu objetivo, seja lá qual for??

Ukitake: Hai, hai.. você tem muita razão.. Mas.. A bola já está rolando ladeira abaixo.. Não dá pra fazer mais nada.. Senão esperar..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi, Urahara: (Falando enquanto sorriem)

Maru-chan: (Cochichando para Debby e Aiko)

Aiko-chan: Urahara!

Urahara: (Olhando para Aiko com aquele sorriso fixo no rosto) Hai, hai, Aiko-chan?

Aiko-chan: Eu queria usar o banheiro, se não for incomodar n.n

Urahara: Claro! Vamos, por aqui! As crianças saíram, então eu mesmo mostro! n.n

Aiko-chan: Obrigada n.n (Seguindo Urahara para fora do aposento)

Maru-chan: Aaah (Espreguiça). Que sono. Eu vou dormir. (Encosta na parede e começa instantaneamente a roncar)

Akemi-chan: o.o

Debby-chan: _Err.. eu não sei fingir!! ;-; Eu sou pééssima, sabia que devia ter feito aulas de teatro ;-;_

Akemi-chan: Debby? Algum problema?

Debby-chan: Não! Não, não!!!! Problema nenhum!! Eu pareço estar com algum problema????? (Super-hiper-ultra-nervosa)

Akemi-chan: Não, não, acho que foi impressão o.o

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misashi-kun: (Com malas, no meio de algum corredor da seireitei) E agora..? Pra.. onde?

Kyouraku: Misashi!! Você está aí!! Venha, pegue o seu gigai!

Misashi-kun: Kyouraku Taichou!

Kyouraku: Hã? Não quer o gigai?

Misashi-kun: Ah! Sim, sim, quero!! (pegando gigai) Ooooooooooh! Isso aqui é legal

Kyouraku: Sim! Agora você vai até aquele portão, e vira a primeira à direita! (Empurra Misashi pra dentro de uma porta)

Misashi-kun: Ei!! Espera! (Porta é fechada em sua cara) Eu não enxergo no escuro ¬¬

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Álbum Shinigami ****Golden**Asuna-chan: Esse guri de cabelinhos claros é tão bonitinho, não é? Bem.. ele trombou em mim.. Melhor.. eu trombei nele.. Nya!! Ele é tão gracinha!! E eu acho que ele gostou de mim (Olhos brilham) E.. ah! Eu quero ver aquela carinha perfeita de novo!! Então, querido diário.. (Aparece um diário na tela, e Asuna escrevendo nele) Esse foi meu dia! Espero poder ter boas novas pra amanhã (Baba)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Desculpem.. Eu prometi um cada dia, né? (Gotas) É que minha mãe tem ameaçado tirar o fio da net do pc, então eu tenho entrado o menos que posso n.n""

De qualquer forma, o episódio está aqui.. Espero que gostem, mesmo ele estando curtinho!!

Ah.. quanto ao que o aizen quer.. Rsrsrs! É tãão legal fazer suspense e.e"

Mas, como eu já disse, não é nada maligno não.. Pelo menos não muito n.n

Beijinhos!

Akemi.


	14. Episódio 12

**O Drama Da Minha Vida**

Akemi-chan: (Sentando na cadeira do PC)

Mãe: O que a senhorita pensa que está fazendo???

Akemi-chan: (Congela) Err.. Indo mexer no computador? (Olhar inocente)

Mãe: ¬¬ Não senhora, as férias já acabaram ¬¬

Akemi-chan: Ah, mããeee!

Mãe: ¬¬

Akemi-chan: Nem no computador, só? Sem net?? ;-;

Mãe: Fazer o que? ¬¬

Akemi-chan: Digitar umas coisas ;-;

Mãe: O que você tanto digita, hein? ¬¬ (Chegando perto e tentando ler o que está escrito num caderno rosa – sim, rosa – e em caneta verde – pois é, tuudo combinando xD)

Akemi-chan: (Tentando esconder o caderno) Err.. PALAVRAS!

Mãe: Palavras sobre o que?

Akemi-chan: Pode deixar, não vou mexer mais ;-; (Vai pro quarto, com a cabeça baixa, e tropeça no poodle, quase caindo) Itai ;-;

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Heey! Quanto tempo xD

O curta foi só pra "explicar" a demora do capítulo. U.U Eu _**não**_ mereço uma coisa dessas -.-'

Então... Pessoas, voltamos pro inferno das escolas! (Pensa em voz alta) Ainda bem que já é mês 8 u.ú Daqui a pouco é niver de alguém (Olhos brilham)

Eu vi Death Note (Olhos brilham ainda mais)

Ah! Só uma coisa, quem quiser pular essa parte pode o.o

Mas é que o L é tããão lindo (Baba). MALDITO RAITO YAGAMI ò.ó

Tá, tá, mais que isso é spoiler, já o.o

Mas, quem não assistiu, vejam, é legal e.e"

Não mais que FullMetal, maaas... Nada é melhor que FullMetal (Baba)

Aaah!!! Harry Potter 7 tá chegando (Começa a ter espasmos)

Que lindo, que lindo!!!! Espero que o Fred não morra ¬¬

Nem o Harry, ou o Rony, ou.. O Lupin ¬¬

Nossa, como estou tagarela hoje o.o

Ah! Algumas pessoas parecem perdidinhas quanto a quem são os personagens... Andam se confundindo.. Realmente, tem muitas pessoas, então estou fechando, oficialmente, as vagas... Quem já deixou uma review eu vou estar colocando... Mas realmente são só vocês, viu? Até eu me confundo um pouco :X Tenho que ficar olhando a ficha de novo e de novo e.e"

Aqui fica uma esclarecidinha ;D

_Akemi – Renji (Irmã mais velha do Hitsugaya)_

_Debby – Byakuya (Irmã mais nova do Renji)_

_Hith – Kon (Irmã do Ukitake)_

_Tsubasa – Ukitake (Irmã mais velha da Momo)_

_Nammy – Ichigo (Prima do Renji e, consequentemente, da Debby)_

_Aiko - Hitsugaya_

_Nodame – Hitsugaya_

_Lay – Hitsugaya (Neta do Yamamoto)_

_Neylliian – Kira (Filha adotiva do Zaraki Kenpachi, adotada como irmã de Yachiru)_

_Maru – Kenpachi (Filha do Aizen-Deus)_

_Asuna – Makoto (Irmã de sangue da Yachiru)_

_Mesmero- Rukia (Irmão mais novo do Kyouraku)_

_Mitsuharu – Matsumoto_

_Makoto – Asuna (Filho da Unohana)_

_Misashi __– Inoue_

_Lú – Aizen_

_Paula __– Ishida_

_Lalah - Hanatarou_

_Hatsu - Chizuru_

Esqueci de alguém? Se sim, não me matem!! Tem gente aqui que ainda nem tá na fic... E... Eu confesso que tinha esquecido alguns e.e" Sorry! T.T

Agora vamos pro capítulo, antes que eu receba uma ovada ;

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Episódio 12**

Aiko-chan: (NO banheiro) A Maru falou para eu pegar o desentupidor de pia... Mas... Ah, eu tenho medo! ;-; O Shirou-chan não vai gostar se descobrir que eu passei a irmã dele pra trás! E... Além do mais... A Maru me assusta ;-; Então... O que eu faço? Eu não quero que a Akemi coma tudo sozinha... Mas... Ah!! (Confusa e tonta) Isso só me deixa mais confusa e.e"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maru-chan: _A Aiko tá demorando. Será que deu pra trás?_

Debby-chan: _Ahh! Eu não sei se quero ajudar ;o;_

Akemi-chan: (Olhando estranho para Debby e Maru)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gin: Aah (Sorriso fixo) Finalmente vamos entrar em ação.

Kira. Hai! Ichimaru Taichou!

Gin: Vamos para a 'Urahara Shop" (Risada)

Kira: Hai! _Desculpem-me... Pessoal_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia: OI! Tsubasa-sama, não mate os ratos:O

Tsubasa-chan: O.O Não vou dormir com ratos por perto O.õ

Nammy-chan: Tsuba-chan... Não ligue pra ela n.n Rukia é uma baka (Olhar maldoso em direção à Rukia... Pelo menos o mais maldoso que Nammy era capaz de fazer)

Tsubasa-chan: Ahan (Rindo da tentativa frustrada de Nammy de parecer malvada)

Hith-chan: Kon... Eu ainda te dou um gigai lindo... (Olhos brilhando)

Kon: Nee-san... (Olhando para Rukia) NEE-SAN (Grita e pula para o colo de Rukia)

Rukia: An? (Vê Kon e desvia no ultimo instante fazendo-o bater de cara com a parede)

Kon: Por que, nee-san? ToT Eu senti sua falta ToT

Rukia: (Olhar de desprezo)

Hith-chan: Kon! (Corre para pegar e afagar o bichinho) Tudo bem agora (Sorri)

Kon: T.T

Hith-chan: (Olhando para Rukia com desprezo) Você é um monstro (Sai do quarto com um Kon choroso nos braços)

Ichigo: ... Acho que a Inoue ficará feliz em te ver, Nammy (Sorriso tipo Elvis)

Nammy-chan: Olhando maravilhada pra Ichigo) Hai! n.n

Nodame-chan: (Entra no quarto e se joga na cama mais próxima, que range com o peso da Shinigami) Esse hotel é um inferno ;-; _Shirou-chan? Eu queria estar com você ;-;_

Neylliian-chan: (Olhando pensativa pela janela)

Momo: Ney-sama? Algo errado? (Curativo enorme na cabeça)

Neylliian-chan: An? (Meio perdida em pensamentos) Na verdade... É que...

Todos: (Olhando para Neylliian)

Neylliian-chan: É... (Ficando vermelha) Nada não n.n' _Mas que parecia ele.. Parecia sim. E muito. _(Olhando pela janela)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urahara: Aiko-san? Tudo bem aí dentro? (Do lado de fora do banheiro)

Aiko-chan: (Dentro do banheiro) Hai! _E agora... O que eu faço?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi-chan: É... Eu vou ali um segundinho n.n (Aponta para a parte da frente da loja)

Maru-chan: Ok (Sorrindo de forma suspeita)

Debby-chan: Hai (Falando que nem robô)

Akemi-chan: (Saindo da sala) _Que estranhas elas estão o.o"_

Debby-chan: (Respirando aliviada) Eu já não agüentava mais fingir u.u

Maru-chan: ¬¬' Você é péssima atriz ¬¬'

Debby-chan: Sou? (Gotas)

MAru-chan: Mas isso não importa agora. O que importa é: mudança de planos.

Debby-chan: Como assim? (Confusa)

Maru-chan: Fique de guarda aqui em cima, eu vou lá e busco.

Debby-chan: (Aliviada por não ter que participar efetivamente do plano) Hai!

Maru-chan: (Saindo)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuna-chan: É... Deixe-me perguntar uma coisa... Por que está sendo tão legal comigo?

Toushirou: (Ficando vermelho) E-eu não estou sendo legal!

Asuna-chan: (Rindo) Tudo bem n.n

Toushirou: (Suspirando) A verdade é que eu não podia estar aqui com você. (Ainda vermelho)

Asuna-chan: (Olhando a Lua) Então por que está?

Toushirou: Eu... Não sei.

Asuna-chan: Uuh... Você é confuso n.n

Toushirou: Não sou! (Ficando ainda mais vermelho)

Asuna-chan: Então por que está tão vermelho? (Rindo)

Toushirou: Você pergunta demais! (Cara de emburrado)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lú-chan: ... (Andando por um corredor)

Aizen: Lú-chan? (Olhar encantador)

Lú-chan: Aizen Taichou! (Olhos brilhando)

Aizen: Me acompanha num chá? n.n

Lú-chan: Claro!

Na sala...

Lú-chan: (Tomando chá enquanto olha admirada para Aizen)

Aizen: Lú-chan... Eu... Preciso falar com você.

Lú-chan: Sim? _Por que parece que o capitão Aizen está tão feliz?_

Aizen: Finalmente... Eu consegui.

Lú-chan: An?

Aizen: Escute bem, Lú-chan n.n

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Álbum Shinigami ****Golden**Debby-chan: Haai! Meu nome é Debby, e eu queria fazer uns cursos de atuação! n.n ("Aulas de teatro, apenas 200$ por mês!")

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"_She falls asleep and all she thinks about is you_

_She falls asleep and all she dreams about is you_

_When__ she's sleeping she's breathing is for you…"_

Olha eu aqui de novo 8D

Musiquinha do McFly, linda, néé? Acho que vamos ter musiquinhas nos próximos capítulos, mas dentro deles. E como tema, ou qualquer coisa assim, mas isso se a idéia for pra frente n.n

E é provável que apareça muito McFly se isso acontecer... Hehee :D

Aliás, as mocinhas do Hitsugaya Toushirou não deram a segunda opção! Poxa, não dá pra todas ficarem com ele!! E não quero ninguém sozinho no final [Menos a Rukia, lol, ela vai ter um final meio... Err.. Digamos, insatisfatório xD PeloamordeDeus que os fãs dela não me apedrejem o.o

Vejo vocês no próximo! E eu espero mesmo acabar com essa enrolação no próximo, sei que vocês já estão de saco cheio n.n

Mas o plano... Err... A Lú vai gostar n.n Pelo menos UMA pessoa vai gostar, eu acho :Z

Beijoo! Boa sorte na escola de vocês -.-' Ou trabalho, ou seja lá o que vocês façam xP

Akemi-chaaan ;


	15. Episódio 13

Agradecimentos à: Debby, nossas genialidades se uniram e fizeram essa capítulo. E, sim, somos muuuito modestas ;D

Aiko, fica pro próximo, juuro! n.n

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Episódio 13**

"**I've been waiting for so long" **(Eu estive esperando por tanto tempo)

Aizen: Lú-chan...

Lú-chan: Sim...?

Aizen: Tudo esta indo como o planejado... Breve... Muito breve... (Olhar distante)

Lú-chan: Muito breve o quê, Aizen Taichou?

Aizen: Lú-chan (Vira-se para olhá-la) Você quer viver comigo em um mundo de glória? (Sorriso estampado no rosto)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya???

Cidade de Karakura: Centro.

Temperatura:30°C.

Byakuya: (Sendo empurrado pelos pedestres, com cara de irritado)…_Onde será que ela está?_ (Fecha os olhos, irritado)

Ele abre os olhos. Após uma pausa, segue andando. Enquanto o faz, atrai alguns olhares femininos; nunca haviam visto um homem de tamanha elegância pelas redondezas.

Byakuya: _Não sei para onde estou indo… Estou deixando meus pés andarem por si só. _(Demonstração de irritação) _Mas o que estou falando? u.ú Estou ficando tolo e.e" A atmosfera terrestre me torna mais ignorante a cada segundo U.Ú_

"HOTEL 5 ESTRELAS", é o que dizia uma placa meio comida pelos cupins, que estava pendurada precariamente num lugar que mais parecia a Casa Monstro.

Rukia: NÃO MATE OS RATOS, TSUBASA-SAMA! (Gritos sendo ouvidos por Byakuya, da calçada)

Byakuya: (Fechando os olhos e sorrindo, enquanto balança a cabeça) _Achei._

Tsubasa-chan: **¬¬**

Byakuya: (Entrando no "HOTEL")

Neylliian-chan: Parem de gritar… Eu quero dormir… ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz…

Todos: (Gotas)

Byakuya: (Entra no quarto) Rukia.

Rukia: Nii-sama!

Nodame-chan: O.ô Kuchiki Taichou! O que está fazendo aqui? e.e

Byakuya: (Olha torto para Nodame, e vira-se para Rukia) Preciso falar com você.

Rukia: Hai! (Segue Byakuya para fora do quarto)

Fora do quarto...

Rukia: (Gruda em Byakuya) O que foi? Veio pra me ver?

Byakuya: Ahn.

Rukia: Hun? Que há de errado? (Confusa)

Byakuya: (Suspiro)

Rukia: Bya-chan... O que aconteceu? Você voltou a ficar frio...

Byakuya: Desculpa (Sorri) Não quero te deixar preocupada (Passa as mãos pelos cabelos de Rukia)

Rukia: (Sorrindo) É tão bom ver o seu sorriso n.n

Byakuya: Rukia... Cadê a Debby?

Rukia: Hein? A "Roxinha"? (Gotas) Não sei.

Byakuya: Não? (Olhando espantado para a shinigami)

Rukia: Ela... Saiu com a Akemi e.e"

Byakuya: Entendo. Sei onde elas foram... Vou atrás delas.

Rukia: _Que ele quer com elas??_

Byakuya: (Suspiro)

"**I'm a little dazed and confused" **(Eu estou um pouco pasmo e confuso)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maru-chan: (No porão de Urahara) Onde será que ele colocou... Deve ter escondido bem... (Se vira e encontra pedestal iluminado por holofotes, com uma caixa hexagonal no centro) Acho que me enganei. (Gotas)

Gin: Bom trabalho, Maru (Sorriso afetado)

Maru-chan: De onde você veio? (Pega a caixa)

Gin: Da Soul Society o.õ

Maru-chan: (Gotas) Certo… Vamos embora daqui logo.

Urahara: Não se eu puder evitar.

Maru-chan: Vocês vão continuar aparecendo do nada? ¬¬

Kira: Não é do nada!

Maru-chan: Quando você chegou aqui? O.o"

Kira: Eu estava aqui esse tempo todo, junto do Capitão Gin ¬¬

Urahara: Sério? Também não te vi :O

Gin: Corram! (Tropeça numa pedra e bate a testa, de onde começa a sair sangue)

Maru-chan: Sangue e.e (Começando a babar)

Kira: Gin Taichou! Você está bem?

Urahara: Vou pegar o kit de primeiros-socorros. (Sai e vai buscar o kit)

Gin, Kira: (Gotas)

Maru-chan: (Chega perto de Gin)

Gin: Por que ela tá me olhando assim? O.õ Kira! Ah! Tira ela de cima de mim!

Maru-chan: (Tentando lamber a testa de Gin)

Kira: Sim, sim (pega Maru no colo à força)

Gin: Vamos embora (Ambos para C.D.M. com Maru)

Urahara: Voltei! Hã? Cadê eles? O.õ

Akemi-chan: (Chega) O.õ

Debby-chan: (Logo atrás, chorando porque acha que vai ser espancada pela Maru)

Aiko-chan: (Atrás de Debby, porque não fez sua parte no combinado)

Akemi-chan: Urahara, cadê a caixa? O.õ

Urahara: Oh! A Maru pegou! (Sorriso afetado - Momento Shigure xD)

Akemi-chan: E você deixou, criatura ignóbil? ¬¬

Urahara: Eu fui pegar curativos pro Gin, e quando voltei ele não estava mais aqui n.n

Todos: (Gotas)

Urahara: n.n

Akemi-chan: (Puxando cabelo de Urahara)

Urahara: Itai! "

Aiko, Debby: (Saindo de fininho por síndrome de culpa)

Byakuya: Bankai.

Todos: (Olham para ele)

Akemi-chan: (Mão no pescoço de Urahara)

Aiko-chan: (Puxando Debby)

Debby-chan: (Empacada, olhando Byakuya, admirada)

Urahara: (Sendo enforcado)

Byakuya: Senbonzakura (Olhando para Urahara com cara de mau)

Makoto-kun: E aí, cara! (Bate nas costas de Byakuya) Tudo suave?

Byakuya: **o**.**o**"

Silencio mortal.

Makoto-kun: Que foi? O.o

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neylliian-chan: Eu vou dar uma volta (Levanta da cama e sai do hotel)...(Avista cabeleira loira) _Aqueles cabelos... Não são do Kira? _(Corre atrás do loirinho) Ki-Kira!!!

Kira: (Olha pra trás, chocado. Se vira e continua a andar)

Neylliian-chan: Es... Espera... (Empurrando pedestres, e correndo mais)

Kira: _Merda! Ela não podia ter me visto!_ (Correndo)

Neylliian-chan: _Por que ele está fugindo...?_

Kira: _Acho que despistei ela..._ (Pára, com as mãos nos joelhos, cansado de correr)

Neylliian-chan: Kira! n.n (Aparece na frente do shinigami)

Kira: Mas... Mas... Eu sou mais rápido que você o.õ Como chegou antes de mim?

Neylliian-chan: Táxi n.n

_FLASHBACK:_

_Neylliian-chan: Ele é muito mais rápido que eu! Como vou alcançá-lo?;o; Ah! Olha só! Um táxi! Táxii!! (Entra no táxi e segue Kira)_

Kira: (Gotas) Mas afinal... Por que você queria tanto falar comigo?

Neylliian-chan: Ah (Ficando vermelha) É só que... É... O que você tá fazendo aqui, Kira?

Kira: _Ugh_

Silencio mortal, parte II

Neylliian-chan: _Hun? __Que será que aconteceu?_

Kira: (Suspiro) Tive meus motivos.

Neylliian-chan: Ah _Ele ficou grosso de repente e.é"_

Kira: Que tal a gente dar uma volta? Não acho legal a gente ficar no meio da rua.

Neylliian-chan: Ah, como desejar.

Kira, Neylliian: (Andando)

Neylliian-chan: _A gente tá indo para uma praça? _(Confusa)

Kira: (Sentando num banco da praça, de frente para o pôr-do-sol)

Neylliian-chan: _Que será que ele quer?_

Kira: Ney, eu preciso falar com você.

Neylliian-chan: Sim... Claro... _Será que ele vai se declarar? Não... Acho que não... Ele... Parece triste._

Kira: Eu... Vou ficar longe por um tempo. Não me procurem. Fiquem... Longe.

Neylliian-chan: (Chocada)

Kira: Eu não quero que ninguém me procure... Nem chegue perto de mim.

Neylliian-chan: Kira! Não... Não fale uma coisa dessas! Nós... Nós nos preocupamos com você! É nosso amigo, certo?

Kira: Não! Não mais! (Levanta) Não quero ser amigo de ninguém! Quero ficar longe disso tudo... Longe de vocês!

Nylliian-chan: Kira...!

Kira: Eu não gosto de vocês! (Pedestres começam a olhar) Os desprezo! Odeio! Com toda a minha alma! Por isso... Não se aproximem mais! (Dá as costas à shinigami e vai embora)

Neylliian-chan: Será...? (Lágrimas começam a rolar por suas bochechas) Kira... Você não gosta nem um pouquinho da gente? Nem um pouquinho... De mim? Então... Por que você parecia tão triste...?

"**We're letting go of something we never had"** (Estamos deixando partir algo que nunca tivemos)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misashi-kun: … (OLhando mapa) É… Estou na Terra, mas… Eu não sei onde encontrar o pessoal e.e (Tromba em alguém) Oh... Desculpe-me...

Inoue: Hã? Misashi... Kun?

Misashi-kun: _Oh!!! Quanta felicidade a minha!!! Vejam se a pessoa que encontro na Terra não é minha amada Inoue e seus magníficos dotes...! O que mais um homem pode desejar?!? _(Olhar pervertido lançado à Inoue)

Inoue: Hã? No que você está pensando, Misashi-kun? (Confusa)

Misashi-kun: Hã? (Despertando de seus devaneios)

Inoue: Misashi-kun parecia estranho... É... Vamos pra minha casa? Misashi-kun parece com fome...

Misashi-kun: _Oh! Deus ouviu as minhas preces! Obrigado! Obrigado! _(Chora de felicidade) _OBRIGADOOOO!!!_

Inoue: Hã?? (Confusa)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mesmero-kun: (Irritação silenciosa) _Esse maldito Kurosaki... Por que ele não dá no pé?_

Ichigo: Hey, pessoa, acho que eu vou nessa!

Mesmero: _E já não era sem tempo, idiota!_

Nammy-chan: Aahn? Jáá??? ;-;

Mitsuharu-kun: (Olhando para Mesmero) _Credo, que medo! _**o**.**o" **(Se vira para Ichigo)Ooh! Que pena, não?? Até mais! Tchauzinho! Au revoir! (Empurra Ichigo para fora)

Ichigo: **O**.**õ** Você tem sérios problemas mentais. (Vai embora)

Nodame-chan: Alguém aí viu a Ney? o.o

Nammy-chan: (Triste porque Ichigo foi embora) É mesmo... Ela tá demorando bastante... Né?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hith-chan: (No telhado do hotel, abraçada à Kon)

Kon: Nee-san... Aquela não é a Ney? (Abraçado aos – COF COF – dotes de Hith)

Hith-chan: (Forçando a vista para enxergar. Como é que o Kon enxergava tão longe? o.O) É mesmo... Parece que sim.

Kon: Por que ela tá lá... Sozinha?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neylliian-chan: (Chora) _Por que... __Isso me sufoca tanto? Por que simples palavras..._ "Eu não gosto de vocês!" _me machucaram tão... Profundamente?... Por que, de repente, parece... Que nada mais importa... Que o meu mundo está prestes a ruir? E por que parece que meu coração está se rasgando tão dolorosamente... Que eu não consigo parar de chorar? _(Enxuga as lágrimas, que insistiam em não cessar)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuna-chan: Sabe, pirralho...

Toushirou: Eu não sou pirralho! ¬¬'

Asuna-chan: Que seja... Eu acho que você não devia ficar aqui, se vai se ferrar depois.

Toushirou: Eu já sei disso ¬¬

Asuna: Então por que ainda está aqui?

Toushirou: É que você... Me lembra ela...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lay-chan: Eu vou pra Terra (Olhos brilhando)

Yamamoto: Sim... Em seu devido tempo... Todos irão...

Lay-chan: TODOS? O.O

Yamamoto: Lay... Está chegando a hora…

Lay-chan: Hein? (Confusa)

Yamamoto: Não se pode adiar para sempre o que deve acontecer… Os fatos iminentes… Parece que, enfim… Vamos ter que enfrentar o que já prevíamos há muito tempo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lalah-chan: u.u

Yachiru: Ela fugiu de mim! T.T

Lalah-chan: Tenho certeza que não, Yachiru! Ela não se lembra... Não a culpe n.n"

Yachiru: Ney-sama! ToT Cadê você? Eu quero um abraço!!! ToT

Lalah[Pessoa que foi ordenada a consolar Yachiru _Eu não tenho vocação pra babá ;-;_

Kyouraku: Ora, ora! Então vamos tomar um chá! (Passa um braço pelos ombros de Yachiru e outro pelos de Lalah)

Lalah-chan: Nem tente, seu HENTAI!!! (Bate na cabeça de Kyouraku)

Kyouraku: Foi só uma sugestão T-T

Lalah-chan: (Bufando)

Yachiru: ;o;

Hatsu: (Olha para os três) _Que patético -.-' _(Escondido nas sombras) _Acho que o melhor, por enquanto... É permanecer oculto._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lú-chan: Oh, céus, permita-nos ir à Terra (Ajoelhada)

Paula-chan: Sim, por favor, nós imploramos! (Ajoelhada também)

Lay-chan: _Elas não sabem que todas vamos? _[Pessoa que até poucos minutos não sabia dessa (Gotas)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Álbum Shinigami ****Golden**Gin: (Pendurando na parede, feliz, uma placa na qual se lia: "C.D.M., doce C.D.M.")

Kira: C.D.M...? O que ser isso?

Maru-chan: (Babando, ao fundo, com um prato de chouriço na frente)

Gin: **C**ovil **D**o **M**al (Sorrindo, feliz)

Kira: (Gotas)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eei shinigamis do meu coração xD

Sim, foi plágio o "Mundo de glória" de Death Note e.e" Só que eu mudei para "glória" em vez de "esplendor", senão ia ficar muito descarado -.-'

Mas nada mais adequado que um "Deus" (O Aizen) plagiar outro "Deus" (Kira). Se bem que isso ainda me parece uma desculpa esfarrapada e.e"

Dessa vez eu consegui colocar todo mundo no episódio! (Fogos de artifício)

Droga, eu não consigo pôr um fim nessa enrolação ¬¬'

Mas acho que no próximo já dá [Pessoa que não tem controle sobre o que **ela mesma** escreve

Espero que tenham apreciado o epi e meus comentário inúteis ;D

E, Misashi, eu não te odeio xP

Ashaushuahsuahs, seeei, Asuna, adorou xD

Ok, sem cenas sugestivas, por favor, não vou matar ninguém, mas obrigada pelas sugestões n.n"

"Eu voltarei" – Imitação pééssima de O Exterminador ;

Akemi.


	16. Episódio 14

Heeey, desculpem a demora, eu tenho andado meio ocupada acabando com os meus dedos tentando, em vão, tocar Michelle no violão T-T

Whatever, como vocês não querem saber da minha vida chata, vamos ao que interessa :D

**Episódio 14**

Debby-chan: Desculpa ;-; (A shinigami repetia pela quadragésima quinta vez)

Aiko-chan: Desculpa ;o;

Urahara: Não tem problema!! n.n

Akemi, Byakuya: ¬¬'

Makoto-kun: Hein? O.õ Sou só eu que estou boiando… (Olha pro lado) ou você também tá, Mesmero? (Mesmero surge, das sombras)

Mesmero-kun: (Gotas)

Akemi-chan: O que você tá fazendo aqui?O.ô

Urahara: Bem vindo, Mesmero-sama!!!! n.n

Byakuya: (Suspiro)

Mesmero-kun: Makoto, seu imbecil, era pra gente segui-lo em segredo! Sabe o que essas palavras significam?

Makoto-kun: Uhg... (Cara de esforço mental)

Mesmero-kun: Significa que ele não podia descobrir!

Byakuya: (Olhando para os dois shinigamis com o desprezo estampado no rosto)

Mesmero-kun: A Rukia vai se irritar... '

Byakuya: O que a Rukia tem a ver com isso?? (Espanto)

Mesmero-kun: Nad...

Makoto-kun: Ela mandou a gente te seguir para ver o que tu queria com a roxo-nee-san (Aponta Debby) n.n

Todos: O.O

Mesmero-kun: (Dá pedala em Makoto) Boca grande!

Makoto-kun: Itai.. "

Debby-chan: O.O' _Será que ele queria me dizer algo..?_ (Byakuya olha em volta, com a usual arrogância) _Parece que, se queria, depois da minha confissão, não quer mais _T-T

_FLASHBACK_

_Akemi-chan: EU não acredito que ela fugiu com a caixa (Arassada)_

_Urahara: Acalme-se Akemi-chaaan!! n.n_

_Akemi-chan: Como? __T-T_

_Byakuya: (Suspiro) Graças à incompetencia de Kisuke teremos que recuperar a caixa… Sendo que ele nunca deveria ter saído de nossa custódia… (Suspiro)_

_Akemi-chan: Não é, Bya-chan? ' Você e eu somos os únicos responsáveis aqui "_

_Byakuya: Por favor, não me compare à você... E, francamente, esse apelido..._

_Aiko, Debby: (Chorando baixinho)_

_Akemi-chan: E vocês...(Olhar fixo do mal) Desembuxando tudo._

_Aiko, Debby: Sim T.T_

Aiko-chan: Mas... Akemi... O que tinha na caixa? (Confusa)

Urahara: Por que perguntou pra ela? A caixa estava comigo! e.e'

Aiko-chan: Ela é a mais responsável do recinto ;D

Byakuya: Cof cof ¬¬'

Aiko-chan: Ééé… Akemi???????????????????????????

Akemi-chan: Aquela caixa contém..

Makoto-kun: É que nem a caixa do Bob Esponja? (Olhos brilhando) Aquela caixa mágica?

Byakuya: Bob... quem?

Makoto-kun: Eu vi lá na tv do hotel hoje e...

Mesmero-kun: (Tampa a boca de Makoto)

Akemi-chan: ¬¬' Continuando.. Ela contém o segredo que toda Soul Society vêm protegendo desde... bem, desde sempre (Põe a língua pra fora)

Todos: (Gotas)

Aiko-chan: E esse segredo é...

Akemi-chan: A fórmula para o sucesso.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

E é isso!! Só pra matar a curiosidade de vocês, porque eu estou com um pouquinho de pressa :D

Amanha tem mais...

COMING UP: RUKIA, BYAKUYA: O SEGREDO

Avisando: vai ser um filler enorme³, mas espero que tenham paciência pra entender o que se passa com esses dois "irmãos"...

Beeeijo!!

AJM (me pergunto se alguém vai entender isso o-o Além da Debby e da Aiko.. e da Lecka, se ela tiver prestado atenção ao que a gente estava falando aquela hora...)


	17. Episódio 15 Rukia, Byakuya: O Segredo

**Episódio 15 – Rukia, Byakuya: O segredo**

Era mais um dia chuvoso na seireitei. Kuchiki olhava pela janela.

Byakuya: (Colocando a mão na cabeça) _Não.. é melhor eu esquecer isso.._

Hanatarou: Kuchiki Taichou! Você está bem? (Enfiando a cabeça pra dentro do aposento)

Byakuya: Hã? (Acordando de seus devaneios) ¬¬' Tudo bem.

Hanatarou: (Ficando sem-graça) T-t-t-tudo bem n.n (Saindo de lá) _Por que será que o capitão parecia tão... confuso?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia: (Olhando a chuva cair) _Apesar de tudo.. eu não consigo evitar esse sentimento. E.. não consigo exatamente sentir culpa sobre isso. Acho que, de certa forma.. eu deveria sentir. Não deveria?_

Debby-chan: Rukia você está pisando na minha cabeça ¬¬' (TCHARANS! Pézão da Rukia na cabeça de Debby)

Rukia: Oh! Desculpa! O.o

Debby-chan: Ahn.. (Ainda meio sonolenta) Que tá fazendo acordada? São 7:30 da manhã..

Rukia: Debby-sama... você acredita no amor impossível?

Debby-chan: Mais hein? São 7:30 da manhã, pelo amor de Deus (Irritada)

Rukia: Debby-sama! Por favor!

Debby-chan: (Olhando torto pra colega shinigami) Okay.. não. Não acredito. Satisfeita?

Rukia: Por que?

Debby-chan: Porque você é quem faz a sua vida. De forma que não tem nada.. melhor, QUASE nada impossível. Feliz? Posso dormir? ¬¬'

Rukia: Hai! Você me ajudou muito, Debby-sama! n.n (Sai correndo do quarto)

Debby-chan: Eu hein O.o' (Tomba pro lado e volta a roncar)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya: Eu lembro... Eu prometi protege-la.. mas, naquelas circunstâncias.. eu não podia imaginar que as coisas acabariam desta forma. Ela acabou.. me conquistando.

"**Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did" **(Bom, eu não pretendia que fosse tão longe como foi  
E eu não pretendia me aproximar tanto e dividir o que nós dividimos  
E eu não pretendia me apaixonar, mas me apaixonei  
E você não pretendia me corresponder, mas eu sei que correspondeu)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**I'm sittin' here tryin' to convince myself  
that you're not the one for me  
But the more I think, the less I believe it  
and the more I want you here with me" **(Sentada aqui, tentando me convencer  
Que você não é a pessoa certa para mim  
Mas quanto mais eu penso, menos eu acredito  
E mais eu quero você aqui comigo ")

Rukia: (suspirando enquanto olha pra porta do quarto de Byakuya) _É preciso criar coragem.._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya: _Mas nós somos irmãos.. isso.. não está certo..! _(Levanta-se e vai em direção a porta. Abre a mesma e vê Rukia) Ru-rukia..

Rukia: Nii-sama.. _Ahn.. acho que.. nas atuais circunstancias.. eu talvez não deva chamá-lo assim ainda. _(Silêncio mortal, marcado pelas fortes respirações, de ambos) Byakuya... (Ele coloca o dedo sobre seus lábios)

Byakuya: Não fale mais nada.

No dia seguinte..

Rukia: (abrindo os olhos) Que claridade '

Byakuya: (Resmungando na cama)

Rukia: (Olhando assustada para o "irmão") Ah meu Deus, o que eu fiz? (Junta as coisas e sai correndo)

Byakuya: Hã? (Bêbado de sono)

Rukia: (Correndo pela seireitei) _Ah não, eu não fiz isso! Ele.. ele é meu irmão! Argh!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horas mais tarde..

Byakuya: _Idiota. Estou me sentindo como um idiota. Ela não é Hisana.. ela é a irmã dela. Não é a mesma coisa. Mas acho que.. com o tempo.. eu aprendi a gostar da Rukia. Tanto ou mais do que à Hisana._

Rukia: Uhn.. Byakuya-sama.. (Entrando e ficando vermelha)

Byakuya: (Levantando o olhar espantado por seu coração ter dado um salto)

Rukia: Eu queria me desculpar pela ousadia mas.. Eu não sinto muito pelo que fiz. Eu me lembrei de uma coisa que me disseram.. De que a nossa vida somos nós que fazemos. E eu queria lhe dizer que.. o que **eu **quero.. é você.

Byakuya: (Sorrindo) Eu.. eu acredito que este sentimento seja mútuo.

Rukia: _Ele está sorrindo! _(Olhos brilhando)

Byakuya: (Puxa a shinigami para um abraço)

Rukia: (Abraçando, feliz) _Debby.. eu queria que um dia você viesse a saber.. que eu devo tudo isso à você._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aeaeaeaeae!!

Ficou BEM menor do que eu esperava.. mas é mais ou menos isso mesmo! Eles tem um caso O.O' (risos)

Espero que tenham gostado e.. até a próxima! Que deve ser em breve!

**A**kemi **J**ones **M**ustang (Isso responde as duvidas? xD)


	18. Fim fim

Então eu acho que já enrolei demais vocês.

Eu ando com preguiça de continuar.. sinceramente não sei o que fazer. Parece que vou desistir dessa fic de Bleach. Mas ainda devo escrever outras... Fiquem ligados. Se quiserem, claro! Rsrs.

Mas não fiquem chateados.. tem umas mil fics interativas de Bleach se você colocar em "Bleach; Portuguese; Ration: All". Bem engraçado na verdade.

Beijo no cérebro

Akemi.


End file.
